A Small Flame within the Darkness
by venomalien52
Summary: A child who has been imbued with unimaginable power will step up to the plate to bring peace to all four realms but he can't do it alone can he? With his friends by his side will they rock the foundations of the four realms as a whole or destroy it for the wrong doings that it caused them. step up for a sinister and cunning protagonist to make his way to the red carpet.
1. Chapter 1: The Afterlife

**This will be my very first Bleach Fanfic and first fanfic in general really. I know its not perfect but i did all i could and i hope you will like the fanfic.**

 **This will be an OC driven story. this does not mean that Ichigo Kurosaki isn't the main character, it just means that my OC will have the same importance as main characters like Ichigo and Rukia. I have know idea if i'm going to put love interests in this fanfiction since I don't know how far i'll go with this story.**

 **P.S. This story is of course Rated M for Future Violence, harsh and crude language and maybe future lemons.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and all rights go to Tite Kubo. I'm just doing this for fun and i get no profit out of this.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Afterlife

The little Raven-haired boy had no idea what just happened. One moment he was casually walking with his adopted mother and now he was on the ground looking up at the Grey cloudy sky, now just noticing it was raining. It all happened within an instant. He heard his mother scream and in an immediate flash of pain, the boy remembered he collapsed to the the grassy surface. Observing the area, the boy saw a huge creature hulking over his adopted mother. Taking a closure observation at the creature, the boy looked in horror as he saw his mother being eaten by the monster. The pain and horror he felt seeing what was happening to his mother made him subconsciously scream out.

"AHHHHHHH!" The boy screamed to the top of his lungs frantically trying to move his little legs to get away but he was paralyzed from fear. The scream was clearly heard by the creature who turned around to look at the boy.

A white masked covered the monsters face. It had a huge petrifying grin that stretched out from both sides of his face. The eyes were two crimson glowing slits and it had a row of black spots directly below its eyes. There was also a weird looking tentacle-like thing hanging from the monster's forehead.

The boy screamed again but instead of screaming from fear he scream for help.

"HELP HELP ANYONE PLEASE!", like the boy predicted the monster was getting closer and closer to him. As the monster was just a few inches to the boy there was suddenly a voice that startled the monster. "Back off hollow!" The voice shouted.

A young woman in a black kimono sailed past the boy and started doing combat with the hollow with her katana in hand. She swung her sword directly targeting the hollows face but before she could even land a solid blow the hollow leaped away to safety.

As the woman fought the hollow, the boy getting over his fear due to the woman saving him; crawled over to his mother. Getting to where she was he could only stare in horror at what the monster had did to her. Her stomach was wide open showing that the monster was eating her intestines. Her left hand was also roughly bitten off her torso. The woman was motionless and and her face was looking up at the sky with her eyes shut.

As the boy reached at his mother's face, he was suddenly grabbed by his mother. She opened her eyes and smiled at the boy hoping she could reassure him that everything would be alright.

"Remember what I taught you. Once you go to the afterlife try and find –cough- a place called the shin'o academy they will help you expand what I have taught you. –cough- always remember who you are Kazui Igarashi, my son even though we are not blood related I will always be by your mother. "she clarified her son and after doing so became limp again and loosened her grip on her son's arm.

Understanding the situation, he was in he knew his mother had just died. But his ten-year-old mind couldn't take it and he started to feel pain, preferably from his chest. As he looked down to his chest to see what was causing the pain. He was stunned to see a chain attached to his chest. It wasn't connected to anything though.

Getting out of his dazed state, he looked back at his mother. Her skin was completely Snow White illustrating that she was indeed dead. The boy cried tears of pain while he was also holding his chest. Not being able to control the urge, he shouted a cry of anguish at his mother's dead corpse. "Mother please don't leave me not so soon please!" But course there was no response, and knew she wouldn't move but his mind just couldn't take his mother dying. He wanted to stay strong for her, but he knew without her he was on his own and that was his biggest fear. She had told him this day would come, but he always afraid of the outcome of this event. He was so afraid but he was more shocked and couldn't believe what was happening.

A few minutes later Kazui heard footsteps nearby. He whipped his head up only to see the blacked robbed woman who saved him standing in front of him. He breathed a mental sigh of relief fearing that the monster was coming to finish the job and kill him. Observing the woman, he saw that the fight with the monster was not easy. She had her right eye completely bashed in and it was spewing blood all the way down to her chest. She also had a chunk of flesh missing from her left leg which was bleeding profusely. Otherwise she looked fine considering that she didn't look like she was in pain.

The woman knelt down beside Kazui, which made the boy back up a bit afraid that the woman would attack him. He took a moment to observe the area and looked back at the woman and said, "I-Is it gone?" Rama said in a stuttering tone.

The woman sighed and said, "yeah it's gone, but it escaped before I could kill it." The woman gritted her teeth in frustration. Kazui noted that the woman was probably angry that she couldn't kill the hollow. For some reason he was relieved that she didn't kill it.

'Don't I want that thing dead? It killed my mother so why am I feeling relieved that it didn't die?' He thought to himself. He was absolutely confused. Once that hollow killed his mother all he felt was fear and pain but what bewildered him was that he never felt any hatred towards the creature. He wanted to know why he didn't hate the creature but he got out of his thoughts and looked at the woman.

"Who are you?" He questioned even though he already knew the answer. "I'm a Shinigami, my goal is to hunt down hollows like that one who just attacked you and save spirits and take them to the afterlife." She said in a prideful tone. "unfortunately I was too late to stop you and your mom from dying." The woman said with a tint of sadness in her voice. Kazui then pointed at the chain attached to his heart. "So this is why I have this." Kazui said which got a surprised look out of the woman in front of him. "Uh yeah, you are currently dead and because you are dead I must send you off to the afterworld."

"Will I become a Shinigami like you once I go to this place?" Kazui said.

This made the woman confused. The boy wanted to be a Shinigami?

'Why would this kid want to become a Shinigami?' she asked to herself.

"Kid why do you want to become a Shinigami, it's not all what's cracked up to be, it's a hard job and you can die at any moment. You would be seeing many more creatures like that one who just killed you and your mother." She said hoping that he would back off from being a Shinigami due to him probably dying.

"Because if I can become a Shinigami I can protect my loved ones and never have to see my precious people die like my mother did this day!" Shouted with a determined face tears leaking from his eyes.

This made the woman's eyes go wide in shock and disbelief. This boy was nothing she had seen before.

'Such motivation at such a young age... maybe just maybe.'

"Hey kid so you want to be Shinigami right?"

Kazui simply nodded sporadically in excitement.

The woman than unsheathed her katana scaring the boy slightly, but then she pointed the Hilton the Katana at Kazui's forehead. "When you get to the afterlife try asking for a place called the Inuzuri 78th district; that is where you will find a place called the shin'o academy and they will teach you the way of the Shinigami." The woman said sternly.

Kazui again just nodded again.

"Oh and one more thing, what's you name kid." The boy stared nervously at the katana before replying, "Kazui, Igarashi Kazui."

* * *

Before long, Kazui found himself in what looked like a village. The afterlife looked nothing like the the place he used to be in. In fact, it looked horrible. The village looked like it had seen better days. The place looked like an abstract of rot and decay. The houses seemed unkempt and showed notable rotting of the wood outside the houses. Some were even broken down down or just abandoned.

'Well my mom was right this place looks like shit. –sigh- so now I have to find the Shin'o academy in district 78, like I know where that is!'

Kazui started observing the hell whole he was in again and frowned. 'And this place smells too.' He said pinching his nose.

Kazui sighed again. "I guess I'll keep moving until I find some one who can direct me to the Shin'o academy."

Eventually, Rama decided that he had to move somewhere, anywhere. Right now, the street he was on looked deserted. He decided to check the first house he came across that didn't look like it was going to collapse at any second. When he finally did, he opened the door open and looked round. The interior conditions were only a slight improvement from the outside of the house. Still observing his eye caught a figure in the dark. There was what looked like an old man sitting on a worn wooden chair, his back was turned to Kazui and it seemed like he was just boiling water in a pot.

"Uh, excuse me, oji-san, can I ask you a question." Kazui asked.

The man froze and turned to look at the boy. His dirty face showed great anger until he gave a snarl and pulled out a kitchen cleaver at Kazui. "What are you doing here boy? If you don't get out I will kill you!" Stunned, Kazui was paralyzed due to fear of upsetting the old man even more. The man got up and began advancing on him, which was enough to force a fearful Kazui to bolt out of the door successfully getting away from the old man.

This went on for a week. He got kicked or threatened out of every house he went inside. He didn't understand why, but he did try asking nicely, especially to any kids he came by, but they would shun him and/or chase him away. Finding a place to stay was almost no different. The bright side was that he did know where he was. The district he was currently in the 76th district Sakahone. The place was gigantic but it still looked like all the other stuff he had seen, a decaying wasteland.

The longer he stayed in the Rukongai the more he was confused about something. He never got hungry. He never had the need to eat like he did in the human world. He did need water though and for that purpose, he started stealing. Being in the Rukongai for so long taught Rama three lessons to survive and he had to one; steal, two; find a weapon in order to defend yourself from hostiles who wanted to hurt him and the most importantly three; money, because money in the Rukongai was everything. Surprisingly though Kazui was exceptionally skilled in stealing due to him being very patient. He would always wait for the perfect opening to take something and to his surprise he never got caught.

His biggest steal was when he stole a wakizashi from a new merchant who was coming in Sakahone. The short blade was very sharp and he knew it would come in handy against people who wanted to hurt him.

Kazui saw kids stealing everyday but no one stopped them except for the person who just got robbed of course. One day Kazui tried to approaching some kids who were about to steal water from some random villagers, but Kazui was later threatened by them and decided to run away.

Being in the afterlife for a four week period also taught him that no one had pity for you and you had to work to survive. Kazui eventually became more and more a loner, adapting to the style of living in the Rukongai, his mind was maturing much faster than his body. Kazui had conjointly traveled to district 78 Inuzuri, but due to the district being bigger than the others he'd been too, he was generally lost.

'There's got to be someone who can tell me where this stupid academy is!' Kazui thought to himself.

Kazui kept walking around Inuzuri to see if he could find anyone or a sign to point him in the right direction. He was suddenly side-tract though when he heard a loud voice, "I'm going to kill you maggots!" A voice shouted. Kazui turned around to only see three kids running away from what looked like an angry merchant with a chūka Bocho in his hand. What Kazui deduced was that the three hoodlums had stolen from the merchant. Taking a good look at the kids he analyzed that they were probably one of the weirdest groups he had ever seen since he got here. One of the kids had orange bright hair, making him look like a big target if someone ever tried to look for him. The other kid had crimson red spiky hair. And the other who looked like the most normal out of the group was a female and had black hair with a sliver of hair covering some of her face. It was a surprise for Rama since he had never seen a three grouped team of kids. The rarest he had seen was two or one kids.

Out of curiosity and the benefits he would get once the merchant left his cart to go after the kids he followed the chase. The chase ended abruptly though when the three kids ended up trapped in an ally way with no way out. The merchant who still had his chūka Bocho in hand kept advancing to the kids.

Kazui who was observing the whole situation unfold was facing a difficult choice, and that was to either try and save the kids or just leave and take what was in the cart. '-sigh- why the hell am I so nice'

"Hey merchant mess with somebody you own size!"

The merchant who heard the voice, turned around only to get hit hard in the forehead with the hilt of Kazui wakizashi. Not stopping, fearing that the merchant would retaliate, kicked Rama swiftly kicked the merchant in the groin, making the merchant crash down to the ground wheezing in pain.

Kazui than turned to the three kids and shouted, "RUN!" Which the three complied and started booking it. Kazui who was right behind them kept on checking if the merchant would be chasing them. Once they got to a safe location the two male kids started thanking Kazui.

"Woah thanks man who ever you are you saved us big time!" Shouted the Crimson haired kid.

"Yeah thanks without you we'd be done for." The orange haired kid said. Both continued shouting until they were both punched in the head by the girl which both males crashed hard on the ground from the impact. Kazui sweat dropped at the three interacting with each other.

'It seems that she is the leader of the group.' He thought a little bit nervous as what to say to the three kids his age.

"Your welcome, you seemed like you needed help so I helped, just next time don't get caught." Kazui said with a comforting smile. "My name is Kazui Igarashi by the way and yours?" Kazui extended his arm for a handshake. The girl complied and took his hand.

"Rukia and these two are Renji Abarai" she pointed at the red head who was still on the ground tending to his wounds. "And that one over their name is Ichigo kurosaki." She pointed at the orange haired kid.

Rama was a raised an eyebrow in confusion. Rukia didn't say her last name. "your name is just Rukia, do you not have a last name?" He asked.

"No I was never born with a last name all I remember since I got here was that my name was always Rukia." She said with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"I see." Kazui said perfectly understanding that the situation was to touchy to go on further.

"Hey Rukia we should let him join us, he seems like a nice guy why not let him join our group." Renji said. Ichigo nodded in agreement with Renji and stated, "yeah with him around we will have another friend coming with us to the shin'o academy, the more of us the better I'd say." Ichigo said. Hearing what Ichigo mentioned about the Shin'o academy, his eyes widened.

"Wait you know where the Shin'o academy is?"

Rukia nodded, "yeah it's at the the south gate on the edge of the gates of the soul society right in the middle of the Rukongai in Inuzuri." She said, "you didn't know?"

Kazui just simply nodded in a negative motion.

"Well if you tag along with us we can take you there since we were heading there anyway, and we can enroll together." She said with her arms crossed in a defiant pose, "if you want to of course I don't want you to be forced to do anything or something like that."

To say Kazui was surprised would be an understatement. These kids had offered him to tag along with them to the academy. Kazui was shocked at the kindness they were showing to him since for the past 4-5 weeks he had been shunned from the overall populace.

With a quick haste and and smirk on his face he said, "sure I'll tag along I wasn't doing anything interesting anyway. i've also been trying to find the Shin'o academy for some time now." He said.

"Yes we got another ally!" Renji shouted in an enthusiastic tone. Ichigo who was looking at Renji with a scornful gaze rolled his eyes. "Renji will you stop shouting you're going to call in unwanted attention."

"Whatever strawberry I know your excited too, just think about the four of us being Shinigami fighting crime and taking names." Renji cheerfully exclaimed.

Ichigo realizing what the four of them could become in the future smirked, "heh I guess you're right, and will you for the love of Kami stop calling me strawberry!"

Rukia again without hesitation hit both Renji and Ichigo with her fist making them both roll in pain on the ground as they were both covering their wounds on their heads. "If you two idiots don't stop I'm going to do worse then leave just a few bruises on your heads next time!"

Kazui seeing the the three banter made him smile. 'I could get used to this feeling, it feels warm.'

* * *

 **So i did change Ichigo's story. Ichigo will not change in personality, but he will have a different role into the story. You'll see as the story goes. Given that Rukia and Renji are my favorite characters, they will have a bigger role into the fanfic. Overall though Rukia and Renji will have the same canon story line until they become soul reapers.**

 **Their might be other OC's , but this might not happen as i don't know how far this fanfic will take me.**

 **I hope you liked the first Chapter and there will be many more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and all rights go to Tite Kubo. I'm just doing this for fun and i get no profit out of this.**

 **P.S. This story is of course Rated M for Future Violence, harsh and crude language and maybe future lemons.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A sinister and disturbing shadow lurks

Kazui, Renji, Ichigo and Rukia had finally made it to Shin'o academy. During that time, they had gotten to know each other rather well. To a surprise the four work together proficiently. Once the three opened up more they told Kazui more about their personal lives since they could trust him. Kazui was shocked in disbelief when Ichigo had described the same hollow who had attacked him. Ichigo's mother tried to protect Ichigo but had died in the process of trying to do so, and unlike humself there was no Shinigami that saved ichigo from his inevitable death. Kazui and Ichigo had become very close after that, and had promised that they would avenge both their mother's when they could find the hollow once more.

Rukia and Kazui didn't get along at first. Both had leadership material and due to this they would always argue on what to do for the groups benefit. Later on they did defuse their differences and started working together and became steady friends.

Renji who was probably the most energetic of the group was very refreshing to be around. Renji always made Kazui remember the friends he had in the living world since he never matured like Ichigo, Rukia and himself. Renji kept everything new at each turn and he was also a good laugh at times. Kazui found out that Rukia and Renji had a very long bond towards each other. He was later shocked that Rukia and Renji was 150 years old, so when he and ichigo talked about things in their own time line, renji and Rukia were confused by the conversations. He also found out that Ichigo had just joined Renji and Rukia a few months prior to his death.

Once they had finally made it to the Shin'o Academy they couldn't believe what they were seeing. The four never expected the Shin'ō academy to look like it did.

"So this is Shin'ō academy huh." Rama said observing the architecture of the buildings. The Shin'ō Academy was a sprawling, multiple story building with architecture similar to that of the Seireitei. It had an open courtyard, many classrooms and dormitories. It completely looked different compared to all the buildings he had seen while in the Rukongai.

The academy was so much cleaner and it looked organized as well.

"whoa this place…it's so big and well…clean." Renji stated in awe.

Ichigo and Rukia response to this was just a nod since they too were shocked at how the academy looked. Kazui couldn't deny it either as place was huge and cleaner than anything else he had seen during his time in the Rukongai.

"We should get a move on, the faster we can enroll in the academy the faster we can become Shinigami." Kazui said moving forward towards the main entrance of the academy.

As they were heading to the main building though two gaurs appeared out of nowhere in front of them. The two males were wearing the same black robes he had seen from the woman wearing that brought him here.

"State your business here, if you answer is not satisfactory we will have to use force." The guard on the left stated unsheathing half of his sword.

Kazui put his hands up in a swinging motion smiling to the two guards, "uh we don't want any trouble were just here to see if we could be students at this academy." Kazui said which made the guards look at him with a curiosity. The guards both looked at each other and back at the four kids.

"Follow us, we'll take you to your dorms." The guard on the right said.

'That was rather...easy' they thought to themselves.

The four followed the two men inside of the main academy building. The interior of the building left the four kids in awe. The sleek wooden floors, the white clean walls were to say the least breath taking to them. They were stopped abruptly by the two men who were facing doors.

"You four from now on live in this dorm." He pointed to the door which had the number 146 on top of it. "you will start your evaluation first thing tomorrow. We'll see if the four of you can use reiatsu and if you can we'll work from there."

The four kids nodded.

"There is also uniforms in the room for you to wear, get used to them because for the six years you will be here you will have to wear that uniform."

The four nodded again but mentally they were shocked at how long it would take them to become a Shinigami.

"Be ready at 7:00am for me to pick you up from your room, from there I will take you for your evaluation is that clear!"

"Yes." All four announced.

"Good from here on out you are students, and with that I'll take my leave." The guard said leaving the four outside their rooms. The other guard followed in turn and left as well. The group went into the room and happy to what they saw. Two bunk beds were in the room against both the side of the walls. Each bed also had two sets uniform on each bed. One uniform was for the most part when it came to the torso all white but it also blue stripes on the sleeves and the trousers were completely blue. The other uniform had the same features but instead of blue stripes and blue trousers they were red instead. There was also a note staples on the uniform that stated:

"This uniform is the direct property of the Shin'ō academy. Men wear the blue shihakushō while the girls wear the red shihakushō. If you are confused note the nearest student for help."

After reading the message they all started getting situated in their room. Rukia and Kazui decided they wanted the bottom bunks while Ichigo and Renji got the top bunks.

"So guys what do you thinks going to happen in our evaluation?" Renji asked a little nervous at the of the upcoming day.

Rukia scoffed, "idiot the Shinigami said they were going to have shown them if we can use reiatsu, whatever that is."

Ichigo looked a lot more nervous than Renji did at this point. "what if we don't even have this reiatsu thing, will they kick us out."

While Renji, Ichigo and Rukia were talking about the upcoming events, Rama was in deep thought at the moment. His mom told him that everyone basically had reiatsu and that it just laid dormant inside of them ready to awaken.

'So why would they want us to show a demonstration of our reiatsu when they should know everyone has reiatsu deep inside of them, strange.'

"Kazui!" Rukia shouted. Rama fell out of his stupor and looked at Rukia.

"Yeah Rukia what's up."

"You were ignoring us, we asked you on your take on the evaluation." Ichigo asked. Kazui laughed and scratched his head in embarrassment for spacing out on his friends.

"Well honestly to tell you the truth I have no I idea what they want us to do in this...evaluation since they want to see if we can use reiatsu, but everyone has reiatsu." He stated which shocked his friends.

"Everyone in this world has reiatsu inside of their bodies, it's just dormant and most people in the living world don't even know they have reiatsu. Basically anyone could become a Shinigami once they come here."

"So this evaluation will be a cake walk. That's what you're saying?" Rukia asked. Kazui just blinked and replied, "Yeah pretty much."

"And how do you even know that everyone has reiatsu anyway?" Ichigo this time asked.

"My mother told me." Kazui simply stated getting nods from his friends.

"I'm sure all of us will pass but as for what happens next I don't know." Still talking about what would happen tomorrow there was suddenly a knock at the door. The four were confused because they weren't expecting company at all.

"Uh come in!" Rukia shouted enough for the person at the door to hear. The door opens on to see another student and girl who walked in.

"I'm sorry to barge in but I heard noise and my curiosity wanted to see who it was." The girl said. she wore the red student's robes assigned to every girl, and her hair was in pigtails tied at the base of her neck.

"uh who are you?" Asked Rama who was interested of who she was.

"Oops where are my manners, my name is Momo Hinamori and as you can see I am a student, well I was a student." She said with an embarrassing grin.

"was a student?"

"Ha-ha yeah, this is my last year in the academy, I just graduated."

"I see." Kazui got out of his bed and went up to Momo and greeted her with a handshake which she complied and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Momo, my name is Kazui Igarashi. The girl over there is Rukia, the orange haired kid is Ichigo Kurosaki and the red head is Renji Abarai." Kazui said. Momo all greeted them with an honest smile and bowed to them.

"Nice to meet all, it's always nice to see new faces who are actually nice for once." She said making the Kazui laugh.

"Believe me we know what you mean, the Rukongai isn't really a place for social activities, basically everyone is hostile."

"Ha-ha You can say that again." Momo said.

"oh sorry, come in we really weren't expecting anybody but we can talk to pass the time or are you busy?" Kazui said going back to his bed.

"I can spare some time." She said going and sitting next to Rukia. The conversation they had with Momo was very informative. Kazui was also correct when it came to the evaluation as it as it was said by Momo the "mock evaluation". She said that the evaluation was supposed to intimidate rookies in order to break them down. This was important for every Shinigami, because if new recruits couldn't handle a normal Shinigami chastising them than they definitely couldn't handle when a captain who was the strongest rank in the soul society confronted them. She also said that the the Shinigami would also use their spiritual pressure in order to break them as well. In addition to a more general education, the pupils are taught how to control and make use of their Reiatsu, as well as the four major Shinigami combat forms: Hakuda, Hohō, Kidō, and Zanjutsu. She also said that that later in training they would also be taught in communicating with their zanpakutou. This confused the four because they had never heard of a zanpakutou before but Momo said it was too complicated to explain and the teachers they would meet would explain it to them. Momo also wouldn't tell them about the Hakuda, Hohō, Kidō, and Zanjutsu combat reforms as she said it was also too complicated for her to explain and they would learn about it later on.

"Thank you for telling us all this I feel like we have a little advantage because of you." Rama said with a smile.

"You don't have to thank me it's better to tell others what's a head than to leave them blind and let them fail, I feel like you guys will go far and you four seem very close." She said.

Kazui scratched his head and said, "well to tell you the truth I only have known these guys for a few weeks but through the serveral weeks we became friends." Kazui said with Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"That's nice. Well I have to get going, tonight The higher ups will choose my division and will officially be a Shinigami." Momo said getting up from Rukia's bed.

"I hope we see each other again someday Kazui, Rukia, Renji, Ichigo." She said Bowing to them. Rama and his friends bowed back in respect and said their goodbyes to Momo.

"-sigh-Alright guys get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." Kazui said as Rukia, Renji and Ichigo nodded.

With that they all went to bed excited for tomorrow mornings event.

* * *

 **Inner world**

Deep in Kazui mind he had thought that he was dreaming; well that's what he thought anyway. This thought to be dream was nothing he had dreamt before. What confused him most of all was that he felt like he had been here for some reason. What Kazui saw disturbed him to no end. the boy was surrounded by bodies, endless amount of dead bodies that were bleeding profusely on the ground which looked like flesh covering the surface. The sky was Crimson red but the clouds were jet black. The area around him had no sound, it was completely silent. The trees he was seeing looked alive and had bone chilling grin on their faces. What freaked Rama the most was that the tree branches had bodies hanging there by their necks tilting back and forth.

'what the hell is this place. This place. This feeling. Why is this place so familiar to me even though I've never been here? And what's really weird is why am I not scared. This place would give anybody nightmares so why am I ok with looking at this place.'

" **Because this is your inner-world Kazui**." A bloodcurdling voice told him. Kazui who had heard the voice swiftly turn around only to horrifically see a woman sitting Indian style on a pile of bloody bodies. Getting a good look at the woman he that she had long messy black hair and some of her hair was covering her left eye. She was wearing what looked like a long dyed kimono with motifs over a plain white kimono. What really made her stand out was her eyes. She had black sclera in where white was supposed to be in her eyes. Her main pupil was glowing Crimson red with her eyes being slits going vertically and horizontally from both eyes. He was entranced by the woman aura as it gave off a sense of comfort but also gave off a sinister and ghastly feeling. He was paralyzed just like he was when he saw the hollow and that frightened him. Images of his mother's mutilated corpse came back into his mind. The way his mother's intestines were sliding out, how her arms were broken and torn off it gave him chill up his spine. This woman reminded him off his helplessness and fear of death. He wanted to run away but his legs were petrified and glided to the fleshy ground.

What confused him though was that the woman's face didn't show anger or evil intent, no what he saw was that the woman face gave off an expression of kindness.

" **There's nothing to be afraid of Kazui, I would never hurt you**." The woman said softly with an honest smile on her face. For some reason Kazui nodded as he could tell she was telling the truth. Getting enough courage to speak Kazui said, "who are you?" The woman looked at him with a confusing stare.

" **You should already know who I am, Kazui**." She said much to the surprise of the boy standing in front of her.

Rama put two-and-two together and his face showed great shock. "Your…you're my…Zanpakutou." He said.

The woman nodded. " **Yesssss!** " She said with a sadistic sing-song voice. This had taken Kazui off guard as the woman had a soft spoken voice just a minute ago, but now she sounded like a psycho path.

" **Why are you still standing there Kazui sit sit over here pleassss**." The woman said in a maniacal tone. Kazui just went with it and came closer to her. He had to climb up the dead bodies to get to her which almost made his stomach hurl. Once he got up the hill he sat down face-to-face with her.

"uh why am I here?"

The woman started giggling, " **you're here because I brought you here Kazuiiiiiii-** " the woman stopped in mid-sentence though when suddenly her head started violently shaking so fast you couldn't see her face anymore. This disturbed the boy greatly because what he saw next made him want to throw up his inside. Slowly but surely the woman skin started to fall off then her flesh all up until Kazui could see her bones. Her bones looked rotten and were completely black. When all her skin and flesh fell off all Kazui could see was her black rotten skeleton and her head that stopped shaking.

Kazui who was concerned and shocked at the display of what the woman did, stretched his arm to try and touch her only for his arm to be grabbed by the skeleton.

" **Don't worry Kazui I'm fine**." The woman now said in a now I'm a distorted voice.

"what was that just now?" He said still shocked at what happened.

" **That my dear Kazui was my multiple personalities that I have. There are three of us. One is a soft spoken person, the other is sadistic and me I'm the dominant part of your Zanpakutou**. **That might seem confusing to you but it will be more explained overtime.** "

"Wait does every Zanpakutou have multiple personalities or something?" Kazui asked getting a shrug from the skeletal being.

" **Not that I know of but that aside that was not why I brought you here. I brought you here to discuss whether you're ready to know my name**." The woman said.

'So that's what Momo was talking about.' Kazui thought back to the words Momo said.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"So is there anything else you can tell us about the zanpakutou without giving us every little detail?" Kazui asked. Momo seemed to be deep in thought by the question.

"Hmmm well a Zanpakutou comes from one's soul. It is sometimes manifested into an entity of sorts and a Zanpakutou will always have a name." Momo explained to them.

"Wait why would a Zanpakutou have a name, it's just a weapon isn't it?" Renji asked.

"Well yes and no. Yes, because it's a weapon, no because a Zanpakutou is in one's souls so it can be its own person. There are even rare special cases of the Zanpakutou personality is the opposite of its user. It's also very important to know the name of your Zanpakutou because if you know the name the Zanpakutou you and your weapon will become stronger.

Although I must warn you trying to know your Zanpakutou name will probably be one of the hardest thing in your life. Usually your zanpakutou will want to test you in order to know its name. you cant force your zanpakutou nor can you take the ability willingly. Your weapon must deem you worthy f that right" Momo said in a matter of fact tone.

 **End of flashback**

" **so are you ready to receive my name or do you still fear me**."

'she has a point I might not be ready for my Zanpakutou yet. I could gain this power but I haven't dug deeper into knowing this woman yet. Just taking power would be stupid on my part especially since I have no idea what her power entails.'

" **so what's your decision?** "

"I don't want to know your name yet." Rama said sternly. "I don't feel confident enough to use you and if I'm not confident enough I'm not worthy of using you yet." Rama said. If he could see the facial expression in the woman face he would see her shocked expression but due to her only being bones he couldn't tell.

" **And is that your decision?** "

Rama simply nodded.

" **Than you have chosen wisely. I will stay in touch in the meantime until than get stronger before I give you my name. I do not want my wielder to be weak**." She said.

Kazui left his inner-world and was now in his bunk bed. He looked around to see Ichigo, Renji and Rukia all sound asleep. Rama seeing that he didn't wake them up turned back over and went to sleep.

'-sigh- tomorrow is going to be a long day indeed.'

* * *

 **Ages of the characters**

Rukia: around a 150 years of age

Ichigo Kurosaki: 10

Renji Abarai: Over 150 years of age

Kazui Igarashi: 10

 **so i made Rukia and Renji both the same age since in the anime or manga never tell you their ages. the age difference honestly does not make any sense as both Rukia and Renji might look ten years old in the flashbacks from the anime, but their technically 150's old. Now i don't know if time goes faster in the Rukongai or not but i would think so since a year for Rukia or Renji would be like a decade for them.**

 **I know people are going to hate that i kinda killed ichigo off in a way, but in my mind this was the only way i could keep the main character still in the story without going back and forth between the human world and Rukongai.**

 **These chapters will be boring for some time, but maybe by the 5th-6th chapter it might get good. just warning you before hand. As noob writer i feel as though i need the characters to have development before i just put them into action.**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Recruits

**disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and all rights go to Tite Kubo. I'm just doing this for fun and i get no profit out of this.**

 **P.S. This story is of course Rated M for Future Violence, harsh and crude language and maybe future lemons.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Welcome Recruits

"WAKE UP DUMBASS!" Rukia shouted hitting Kazui in the head. Kazui immediately jolted up in pain covering his head. He glared at Rukia. "Why the hell would you hit me, wait why are you in your uniform right now?" Kazui asked with a curios expression. Rukia than glared back at him and shouted, "BECAUSE ITS MORNING AND WE ONLY HAVE FIVE MINUTES BEFORE THE GAURDS ARRIVe TO ESCORT US!" Rukia hit him again in anger making Kazui jolt again in pain.

"Ow stop damn I'm up I'm up just leave me be so I can change." Kazui said still rubbing his forehead. Rukia was going to hit him again but she too was going to waste time and she might have not liked it as much but Kaszui made the group. Kazui was the voice of reason of the group and he was also the one to calm down the ground whenever they were in trouble or in an argument.

"Humph find but you better hurry or we will leave without you." She said leaving the room so Kazui could have some privacy. Rama got out of bed and started changing into his academy uniform.

'Damn because I talked to that...woman the other night, I never went to sleep. How the hell was i supposed to know that talking to that woman would make me deprived of sleep.'

Kazui than got everything on and raced for the door. Opening it he saw Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo against the wall standing up straight in their uniforms.

"Why are you guys against the wall? Ichigo than pointed to other recruits right in front of them.

"Because their doing it and they said we should do it to. They've been here longer than us and they gave us some the heads up to do this." Understanding the situation Kazui simply shrugged and nodded doing the same as his friends.

A few minutes later the same guards came. "All recruits, come with me." The guard said.

Kazui, his friends and many other recruits followed so. Upon arrival to their destination they saw many recruit most of them were from the Rukongai. At the moment Kazui, Rukia, Ichigo and Renji and many others were in a line. One of the Shinigami told the the new recruits that someone would be with them shortly.

in an instant the door slammed open and a Shinigami with shades came in the door.

"Alright recruits my name is Tetsuzaemon Iba and today we will be testing your reiatsu level. This is a simple instruction. If you fail this test than you will be sent back to the Rukongai and will never come back. Understood" Tetsuzaemon said and everyone nodded but deep down many were nervous and very scared of the outcome of their evaluation. No one wanted to go back into the Rukongai. The place was hell and it was like that for a reason. Being sent back in the Rukongai would be like sending someone to hell.

"Guards bring the machine." Tetsuzaemon said to the guard who was standing at the door. The guard complied and left the room only to come back to bring what looked like a machine like box. The box had a monitor on it and it started showing random numbers.

"This recruits is the machine that will tell if you have a high enough reiatsu pool to join the academy. Now who's first." Tetsuzaemon said observing who would raise their hand.

'I just want to get this over with.' Kazui mentally said.

He glanced at Rukia, Renji and Ichigo and he could see how nervous they were.

'Yeah what's the worst that could happen.' Kazui thought raised his hand.

Tetsuzaemon noticed the raised hand immediately and gave him a come here motion with his hand. Kazui walked forward while hundreds of recruits looked at him. Once he was in the front of the recruits Tetsuzaemon Walked towards him and they were now face-to-face.

"What's your name recruit."

"Kazui Igarashi."

"Well Igarashi-san please step onto the machine." Kazui nodded and walked up to the machine. He held his hand out and touched the machine. The machine started giving random numbers in a fast motion. If finally landed on the number 80. the raven haired boy showed great confusion at what he was seeing. Was 80 good or bad? He didn't know, but when he turned around he observed Tetsuzaemon features and his shcked facial expression, though only for a few seconds and then he was right back to his stoic look.

"Good you passed, you may go outside the room and wait for the others to finish up."

Kazui nodded at the command and went outside.

'well the good thing is I passed, the bad thing is that I have no idea what's going to happen next. I hope Rukia, Renji and Ichigo pass.'

" **Kazui don't be nervous**." A voice echoed. Kazui jolted at the voice but taking a few seconds to figure out who it was he just narrowed his eyes.

'So when you said you would stay in touch you meant that.'

" **Well yes of course you're my wielder and because of that I can talk to you whenever I want**."

'is this even normal to have communication with your Zanpakutou this early?' He asked his Zanpakutou. He was honestly curious what she had to say.

" **I don't know but I'm sure if you can talk to me this early there has to be others who have talked to their Zanpakutou at an early date**."

Kazui sighed. 'I hope so I don't want any attention, Momo clearly said that even communicating with the Zanpakutou was an achievement and was hard…but for me it was a cake walk? i don't think so.' Kazui mused.

For 4 hours' recruits came out one by one. Most of them were happy. Kazui knew that they had all passed and he was pretty sure that Rukia, Ichigo and Renji would pass as well. After some time, the room started emptying out, Rukia, Renji and Ichigo finally made it out and walked towards Rama.

"So what did you guys get?" Kazui asked

"I got a 65 on the machine, I passed." Rukia said.

"76, almost close to yours, of course I passed" Ichigo said smirking.

"68, at least I beat Rukia's score!" Renji as he said that he was suddenly pummeled in the head by Rukia.

"Shut up pineapple!"

"Ow your midget bitch!" Renji shouted angrily.

 ** _BANG_**

The door that they had just came out of suddenly burst open. Tetsuzaemon came out the door and face the recruits and said, "All right recruits we've evaluated your entries and…you all pass." He said which cause excited cheers from the recruits except for Kazui, Rukia, Ichigo and Renji since they already knew that everyone would pass.

"Now with that out of the way let me introduce you to your teachers for the the six years you're here."

Five figures than appeared and greeted themselves.

The first one who stepped forward was a tall and lean-built man with dark grey eyes, short black hair and three scars straight over his right eye that lead down his cheek. Additionally, he had a number "69" tattooed on his left cheek, as well as a blue-striped tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose. He wore a choker around his throat and matching armbands on both upper arms.

"My name is Shūhei Hisagi from the 9th division 3rd seat. What I'll be teaching will be Zanjutsu and the basics of Kidō."

The next person who stepped forward was a tall, young looking woman with gray eyes and short messy silver hair with strands on the right side of her face that are shoulder-length and styled as two thin braids. She wears a thin dangling red earring on each ear and a standard Shinigami uniform with her lieutenant badge on her left arm.

"My name is Isane Kotetsu from the 4th division 3rd seat. I will be teaching anyone who wants to learn the properties of healing Kidō."

The 3rd person stepped forward had red brown hair, slicked back, with one strand from his bangs arced up and the ends curving forward. He had yellow eyes and wore purple-rimmed glasses. He wore the standard Shinigami uniform and wears a light purple sweater under his shihakushō.

"Names Makoto Kibune, 2nd division 3rd seat. I'll be helping you with your manipulation in reiatsu and stealth."

The fourth figure walked forward and was a young, dark-skinned boy with black hair, which he keeps in a thick ponytail. He wore white, fingerless gloves that extend to his elbows, white shoulder pads, and a black garment that covers his torso and legs with a white band wrapped around his waist.

"Nice to meet ya everyone, names Yūshirō Shihōin, 2nd division 2nd seat. I'll be helping ya with Hakuda and the basics of shunpo!" most of the recruits all sweat-dropped by the young boys attitude. most were thanking that since he was a kid he wouldn't be able to teach them anything, even Kazui and his friends had their doubts.

The fifth and last figure was as a mild-featured man with brown scholarly hair enhanced by square glasses, along with soft brown eyes. He wore the standard Shinigami uniform with a captain's haori.

"Nice to meet all of you, my name is Sōsuke Aizen, captain of 5th division. For the first year I will be teaching you the history of the soul society."

Tetsuzaemon than decided to step in again. "Alright everyone today you are official academy students. Tomorrow you will be under the tutelage of captain Sōsuke Aizen for one Year while your other teachers will teach you the other combat variety. Your other teachers are not mandatory to go to until you are fully done with Captain Sosukes classes though. Tomorrow morning at 8:30am you will be reporting to captain Aizen's class. Is that understood?"

"Hai Taichou!" All the recruits bowed at the order. After the teachers greeted everyone all recruits went to their dorm to go to talk about their experiences and or rest for the next day.

* * *

"So Kazui, why did captain Sōsuke want to see you?" Renji asked. Rukia and Ichigo also gave Kazui a look like they wanted to know as well.

Kazui scratch his head and said, "uh he was just impressed that I had the highest score and the last person who had that high score was himself." His friends all looked at him in shock.

 **Flashback**

"So your the recruit who made an 80 on the machine correct?" Aizen said with a smile.

Kazui simply nodded.

"You made the same score I did when I was in the academy starting out. I'll be looking forward to teaching you. What's you name by the way young man."

"Kazui Igarashi." He replied as he bowed to Aizen to show respect.

"well Igarashi-kun I'll look forward to teaching. If you need anything don't be shy to ask."

"hi Taichou!"

As the captain started to walk away Kazui heard a familiar voice inside his head.

" **Kazui don't trust him**."

'What do you mean by that?' Kazui mentally replied confused why his Zanpakutou would say such a thing. But his question went on deaf ears as his Zanpakutou voice never replied.

'What the hell does she mean." He thought but he just shrugged it off thinking he would ask her again later.

 **Flashback ended**

"He's just looking forward to me in his class is all." Kazui said with his usual blank face.

Rukia scoffed but then smirked at his answer. "Well it seems to me you've have already become the teachers pet." She said and in turn making the boy seethe and suck his teeth in irritation but smirked afterwards. "Don't be mad because you didn't make an 80 Ms. 65." Kazui countered which made Rukia fume, but before she could retort Ichigo said, "So who is everyone going to pick as their instructor." Ichigo said trying to move the group to another topic before they got into a massive argument. Kazui, Rukia and Renji all had a thoughtful expression on their face. Ichigo was right and they all needed to come up with a schedule on what they wanted to be taught in.

"Well Zanjutsu and Kidō are mandatory to learn to even be a Shinigami so Hisagi-sensei is a given. Momo said that not all classes are mandatory to pass so Isane-sensei and Yūshirō-sensei teachings are not needed but that could be beneficial if you did probably learn healing Kidō and whatever Hakuda and shunpo is." Ichigo explained to the three.

"Hisagi-sensei looks like a cool guy. It could be fun to be a student under his care. We would learn so many Awesome techniques." Renji excitedly pronounced.

"Not only will he have us learn Zanjutsu but also Kidō which I'm really curious about." Kazui said as he looked like he was in deep thought.

"Ichigo we don't have to decide now until we're done with Aizen-Taichou lesson anyway. We have a whole year to decide, we don't have to decide today." Rukia exclaimed which everybody agreed. Rukia was right and they had all year to decide who would teach them. Aizen would also fill them in on all the combat skills that they needed to know so they could have an easier time choosing. Though their thoughts were interrupted when a voice started talking out of nowhere.

\- "recruits this is Tetsuzaemon Iba speaking, come to the cafeteria for your evening meals now."-

Even though they knew who it was the voice was so loud that Kazui, Rukia, Renji and Ichigo all winced at the voice. All four complied and went out of the door to follow the rest of the recruits to the cafeteria. Once they got to the cafeteria doors they were all confronted by Tetsuzaemon.

"Alright recruits this is where you will eat for the next six years. Get used to it."

Going in to the cafeteria it was overall decent. The food didn't look amazing, but it wasn't horrible either. At the very most it looked edible. Once Kazui and his friends had gotten their food they were now trying to find a place to sit. As usual most of the recruits would either threatened them to not sit at their table or just give them the look of much pain if they sat next to them. Kazui was surprised that even though they were technically out of the rukongai they were still treated with hostility.

"Hey guys over here!" A voice shouted. Kazui and the others turned around to see two individuals at a table looking at them. They were both male boys that looked like they were 8-9 years of age. One of them had blue eyes; and, shoulder-length, blond hair that was combed into three points, with two in the back of his head, and a third combed to cover his left eye. The other boy next to him was a short male with blue eyes and chin-length black hair, with bangs framing the side of his face.

"Hey guys why don't you four sit with us." The blond haired boy said with a cheerful demeanor. Kazui, Renji, Rukia and Ichigo didn't have to be told twice as they took the chance to sit down in an instant due to not wanting to see the other recruits looking at them awkwardly.

"I'll never understand why everyone here is so hostile but shoving that aside my names Kira Izuru, nice to meet you." The boy now named Kira said with a wide grin. Kira than pointed to the boy next to him and said, "and this guy over here is Hanatarō Yamada."

"N-nice t-to-o me y-you four." Hanatarō stuttered with a shy expression on his face. Kira than leaned up close to Kazui face and whispered, "Hanatarō is a bit shy and he tends to stutter a lot due to him being nervous."

Kazui nodded and extended his hand to Kira, which Kira quickly grabbed it. "nice to meet you Kira-San."

Kazui than extended his hand to Hanatarō which gradually the boy took Kazui's hand. "Nice to meet you as well Hanatarō-San."

"my names Kazui Igarashi."

"Ichigo... kurosaki." Ichigo said while pausing to swallow his food.

"Renji… Abarai." Renji said also eating in between introducing himself.

"My names just Rukia."

Most of the time Kazui and the others at the table talked about the upcoming classes they would get. Hanatarō surprisingly already decided for himself that Isane was a good teacher and he would be taking her classes. This intrigued Kazui as he wanted to know the reason Hanatarō wanted Isane as a teacher.

"Healing Kidō I heard is a difficult style to master and it needs a lot of concentration to even do it correctly. Usually healing Kidō are people who don't fight on the battlefield and are medics only to help heal allied forces. I'm not really a fighter as you can see by my appearance and that is why healing is the best for me."

Hanatarō explain not stuttering one bit and he, confident at what he was talking about. Kazui even though he agreed on medical Kidō being a very beneficial technique to use in the battlefield, he had to disagreed about Hanatarō not being able to fight.

"The prey can always shift and become the predator." Kazui cryptically said which got confused glances all around the table.

"uh what?" Hanatarō asked in confusion.

"Just because you set yourself to be a healer there is also other skills to improve on. My mother told me that everyone has unlimited potential they just have to tap into it. That also refers to you, you can become strong you just need to make it happen. I may agree with you learning healing Kidō but I will not agree that you can't expand your range of techniques." Kazui explained which made Hanatarō eyes go wide in shock.

"You believe I can get stronger?" Hanatarō said still in shock.

"Of course with hard work anyone can become stronger and just as your so devoted to being a healer if you have the same devotion to expand you mind and learn new things I'm sure you could be strong in no time." Kazui said with a smirk.

'He believes in me when nobody else does. In the rukongai I was treated harshly, I was lucky I met Kira here at the last second or it would have been the same here, but Kazui-san has said something I've never heard anyone say. Maybe I can improve, maybe I can become strong.' Hanatarō thought with determination.

Hanatarō than stood up and bowed to Kazui which made the whole table look at him in confusion.

"Kazui-kun I must thank you. You have made me realize that I am not useless and I promise that I will improve and become stronger!" Hanatarō shouted before running off. Everyone at the table just stared in awe at the declaration Hanatarō just made. Also to Kazui not noticing most of the recruits were listening to the conversation unfold and they had a new found respect for Kazui and Hanatarō.

"Woah Kazui-san you're probably the only one who was able to get to Hanatarō in a way that was positive." Kira said still in awe at how Hanatarō had changed by just in a few hours. But getting out of his thoughts he mentally sighed; now he would have to find the little guy before he made a ruckus. Kira than got up and said farewell to Kazui and the group as he wanted to go find Hanatarō.

Kazui than started to eat his food when he noticed that Rukia, Renji and Ichigo was still staring at him.

"What?" Kazui asked irritated at the looks his friends were giving him. His friend than shook their heads not staring at him anymore.

"Nothing!" They all replied quickly going back to their food.

After eating their meal all the recruits went back to their dorms and talk or sleep the remaining day away. Though not all recruits were asleep.

* * *

 **Inner-world**

"So what was it you said earlier." Kazui said

" **Don't trust that captain, I can feel his aura and it will bring you and I to our downfall**. " Kazui Zanpakutou said with a serious tone.

"Why do you not trust him." He started trusting his Zanpakutou as he knew that fighting each other over who's right and who's wrong would just make things worse. Suddenly his Zanpakutou gained back all her skin and was in her human looking appearance.

" **B** **ecause Kazui that guy iz cunning and not toooo mention all out deadly, Kazui you should stay far far far away from him.** " The Zanpakutou said in a childish but sadistic tone. he boy sweat dropped by the change of personality.

'-sigh I will never get used to that.' He mentally noted.

"-sigh- fine I'll try and stay away from him, but if he comes to me I can't refuse, he's a captain after all and I'm just a recruit."

" **that's oki doki with me and remember get stronger so you can wield me and then we can kill kill KILL!** " The Zanpakutou shouted out which startled the boy because he noted that she sounded a little angry at her last "kill" phase, but before he could say anything he was back in the bed at the academy. Thinking that it was his Zanpakutou acting her usual self he shrugged it off and went to sleep.

* * *

 **-The next day-**

Kazui and the gang got up at 7:30 and put on their uniform and left out the door in order to be early for class. Unfortunately, them being early was crushed when they saw every recruit at the class door in a straight line.

'So much for being early.' They all thought to themselves. After a few minutes' captain Aizen greeted them with his presents.

"Hello students as your teacher I hope we can get along just fine; now come in we don't have much time to waste." Aizen said going in the door as the recruits followed in with him. Kazui was shocked in awe when he saw the room. Rows upon rows of desk that the eye could see. There were at least a few hundred desks. It would be lucky if he could sit in the middle. He hurried to the nearest desks that weren't taken yet. Fortunately his friends made sure they were next to him as they were in the middle rows of desks in the class room. Once every recruit got situated Aizen stepped to the board.

"Alright class shall we begin."


	4. Chapter 4: The Captains Apprentice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and all rights go to Tite Kubo. I'm just doing this for fun and i get no profit out of this.**

 **P.S. This story is of course Rated M for Future Violence, harsh and crude language and maybe future lemons.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Captains Apprentice

 **\- 5 months later-**

Aizen's teachings were very interesting. All the recruits were all mildly intrigued by the teachings of Aizen Sōsuke. During the 5 months of being in his class Kazui and the others had learned the basics of Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hohō, and Kidō. They had also learned about the history of the Gotei 13 and how they were formed. They had been given study guides on what all the division in the soul society do and what their creed was. The one thing the class hated most about Aizen was that he would give out homework every day.

He was in addition very strict about the homework as well as he one time made a recruit stand naked in the class while he was teaching just for not doing said homework. If it wasn't bad enough that he gave out homework everyday but unfortunately Kazui would get it the worse. The boy would get double the homework for some reason. This was confirmed when Rukia compared her homework to his and hers were a lot simpler while his was more complex and detailed.

Kazui would also be called on to answer the questions Aizen wanted the class to know frequently. The problem was that he only picked Kazui and nobody else. Sure Kazui got the answers all right, but he could only handle so much.

It had gotten so bad for Kazui that he wouldn't go to bed on some nights because the homework he had received. Rukia, Renji and Ichigo were very worried about him on some nights because he would sometimes pass out from exhaustion in the middle of the day.

Kazui had also taken part in Isanes personal classes with him and Yamada as her students. Overall the healing Kidō went rather Nicely for the both of them. So far they could only close small wounds but they were getting the basics down easily. Hisagi's class was relatively fun, basically the only fun he had in the academy.

Surprisingly he was proficient with a sword and had very little trouble understanding the concept. He also was fairly decent in Kidō as he was already able to make a hado 1 sho on his 3rd week of training. His sho was also fairly powerful than others showing that he not only could push a person but heavier object such as weights. Ichigo and Rukia also were very proficient in Kidō as they could do hado 1 sho not long after Kazui had done it. Renji though was struggling for the fact that he pumped to much reiatsu into his Kidō and it would just explode in his face. Hisagi classes was Kazui's freedom until he had to do his homework for Aizen again.

Honestly Kazui down right hated the man and every recruit knew he hated him. Every time Aizen name would come out from someone's mouth Kazui would glare at the person who ushered the name.

Kazui had also taken lessons from Yūshirō Shihōin. There daily spars were Kazuis hell, due to Yūshirō being A; too fast for Kazui to even hit or see him and B; because Yūshirō was just to skilled to fight as he outclassed Kazui in speed and in skill. Yūshirō instantly gained Kazui's respect within the first spare and the boy was honestly afraid of the boy, though Kazui did not give up and learned from his mistakes when fighting Yūshirō and he was gradually getting better. Kazui furthermore had great respect for Yūshirō as he was the 23rd head of the Shihōin family something he had learn from his constant studying.

Makoto Kibune lessons were also in Kazui schedule as no one besides him would go to the classes due to it being late at night. He didn't mind though because he got all the attention and he got more done since all eyes were on him. Sure he was tired but he always took a break from Aizens homework and this was the best chance to do it. Overall the training was calming for him. Makoto started him off with reiatsu manipulation. This was not easy at first for Kazui, but he eventually got the hang of lowering his reiatsu.

Makoto Would moreover teach him about silent footing. This was a hard process to learn as he never could sneak up on Makoto, the man would always find him. He wasn't to beat up about it though since he knew Makoto was part of the stealth force and it would take hours upon hours of training to even be able to touch him.

Factoring all the classes Kazui took he only got sleep when he was in Aizens class. He didn't want to admit it but Aizens class was boring due to him knowing everything in the book that Aizen had assigned to him. The questions were easy and the test were easy. The test was definitely the best of the class, because he could go to sleep afterwards while everyone was still doing the test.

Currently though Kazui was in the same class that he hated. He was completely asleep as usual. Rukia wanted to hit him the first time he had fallen asleep in class, but she understood why he did it. Aizen was slowly but surely killing Kazui with all this homework and due to the boy doing extra classes it only made things worse for him. His friends additionally understood that their friend needed rest and they would just leave him alone when he was asleep in class.

"Igarashi Kazui." Aizen called out. There was no answer and now every recruit turned around to look at a sleeping Kazui. Rukia being the good friend, shook Kazui roughly enough for him to wake up. He slowly raised his head and looked at Aizen who was still sporting a smile.

"Yes Aizen-Taichou." Kazui weakly said with a jaded expression.

"I want you to inform the class on what the creed of the academy is, word for word please?" He asked politely.

Kazui blinked at Aizen for a few seconds and then sighed. "Do not seek beauty in battle. Do not seek virtue in death. Do not make the mistake of considering only your own life. If you wish to protect that which you must protect...slice the enemy, you must defeat from behind." Rama said.

"Correct, and as recruits all of you must follow that creed as it is the most important goal for every Shinigami." Aizen explained. He then looked at Kazui again and said, " Kazui did you do the extra homework that I assigned you to do?" Aizen asked.

Kazui just nodded.

"Good when class is over come to me for more instructions." Aizen said.

"Hai Aizen-Taichou."

After the class met its conclusion all the recruits left the room except Kazui who was now in front of Aizens desk. Currently Aizen was reading a book, but when saw Kazui at his desk he put the book down.

"so Kazui-kun how is your Bakudō studying doing?"

Kazui raised his index finger producing a light green hexagonal barrier. It wasn't big but it was clearly enough for Aizen to see the shape. Aizen was impressed at how the boy was able to produce Millón Escudo at a fast rate.

"I'm very impressed you are already this far with Millón Escudo, how's your other classes doing."

Kazui then shrugged in indifference. "I'm doing all right, multitasking was difficult at first but I've gotten the hang of it. It was all thanks to you since you kept me up all this time!" Kazui said glaring at Aizen. Aizen just kept smiling holding up his hands in defense.

"Ma, ma calm down Kazui-kun, I only did this to increase you potential. This is for your benefit, not for mine." Aizen mockingly pleaded. Kazui then sigh and said, "so what am I going to learn now? I'm still not even close to being adept with Millón Escudo."

"keep improving on your Millón Escudo and once you've mastered it at a certain level I will teach you the next level of Millón Escudo." Aizen explain making Kazui confused.

"The next level?"

"Yes, the one that you've been able to produce so far keeps attacks away from the you, gathering energy in one area, for example you index finger. The 2nd level of Millón Escudo momentarily absorbs the energy from attacks before forcing the attack outward and away from the shield, dispersing the attack altogether." Kazui raised his eyebrows incredulity clearly impressed with the 2nd level of Millón Escudo.

Ever since Aizen had taken him under as an apprentice he had wanted to know why. Kazui may have learned faster than any other recruit in his class, but he still had Aizen as a teacher and because of that he was further ahead which wasn't fair for the others. But he later just shrugged it off as he knew he would get stronger while Aizen was teaching him. Was he selfish for taking Aizens private teachings, yes, but this would not only benefit him but also his friends as he could protect them with the power he had obtained from training so hard.

Kazui than bowed in front of Aizen and said, "Aizen-Taichou thanks for your dedicated praise for me." Kazui stated. Kazui might of hated the man at some times, but he couldn't deny that he was an exceptionally great teacher and for that he had Kazui's respect.

"Your welcome Kazui-kun, I'll see you tomorrow."

Kazui nodded and left the classroom going to his next class. Opening the door, he saw none other than Isane and Hanatarō and many others working on their healing Kidō.

"Hey Isane-sensei; Hanatarō sorry I'm late, Aizen-Taichou wanted me to stay late."

"Extra work?" Both Isane and Hanatarō said at the same time having an emotionless tone.

Kazui was always late for Isane class. Isane knew it wasn't his fault but it was very annoying.

"Kazui-kun though I do want to know why you're late, right now I'm helping Hanatarō improve on his training. Just go and start yours please." Isane said with a tint of irritation in her voice.

He bowed to Isane in an apologizing way "Uh yes sensei." Kazui than ran off to his side of the room sat in an Indian style and started gathering his reiatsu. He had gotten the hang of using healing Kidō but not as good as Hanatarō. After two hours of his meditation lesson he heard footsteps near him. He opened his eyes to see Isane and Hanatarō looking at him with awe.

"Kazui-kun it seems as though you doing rather well in healing Kidō. I felt you Reiatsu and it was perfect enough to do adept healing spells." She said clearly impressed by the young child's development in healing Kidō. kazui just nodded and said, "I've been improving on how much reiatsu I use to make healing energy. My flaw the other day was that I was putting too much into the healing Kidō spell making it go a lot slower when healing someone. I just had to lower my energy a little." He explained to Isane.

"Wait you know how to use reiatsu manipulation." A shocked Isane exclaimed.

"Uh, yes you see Kibune-sensei and Yūshirō-sensei have been pummeling me into the ground when it comes to me improving in stealth. Furthermore, they are both part of the stealth squad. Yūshirō-sensei being the 23rd head of the Shihōin he's destined to be part of the stealth squad. The 2nd divisions members need to have mastered complete control over their reiatsu and Yūshirō-sensei and Kibune-sensei are the best teachers for me to learn that." Kazui stated which made Isane raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"So does this mean that you've already decided to join the division 2 stealth corps when you graduate?"

"No, it just means I'll be more prepared than most. Reiatsu manipulation is said to be even hard for seasoned Shinigami. It wouldn't hurt if I didn't have this problem." Rama replied with a thin lipped smirk.

Isane nodded understanding what he meant. Reiatsu manipulation was really difficult for Shinigami. Almost all of the academy students from the previous years skipped the classes because it wasn't mandatory to learn. She recalled that even some of the the Shinigami who were captains skipped Reiatsu manipulation.

"Well I hope your Reiatsu manipulation goes well."

"Thank you Isane-sensei for your belief in me." he said giving her a heartwarming smile, but then raised an eyebrow in confusion and continued, "oh uh did you come for just to praise my skills or was it for another thing entirely." Kazui ask wondering why she was still in front of him.

Isane blushed from embarrassment and said, "Well actually it's been two hours and class is already over. Hanatarō-kun has already left and gone back to his dorm for the night." Kazui was mentally surprise by how long he had been meditating. He got out of his Indian style and bowed to Isane and headed back to his dorm. When he got in Rukia, Ichigo and Renji were doing their homework for Aizen.

"Hey guys." Rukia, Ichigo and Renji turned to see Kazui at the door.

"Where were you Kazui?" Ichigo asked.

Kazui sat on his bed and said, "just taking one of Isane-sensei classes again." Kazui said in a tired tone now laying down in the bed trying to get comfortable but not too comfortable to fall asleep.

"Oh; have you done your homework yet?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes I did it in class. Why?"

"We need help. The next test is coming soon and this is the last form of homework before the test."

Kazui sighed and sat up from his bed. "Sure."

* * *

 **-2 years later-**

During the two years Kazui, Rukia, Ichigo and Renji had improved in their overall skills dramatically. Ichigo was a prodigy when it came to Zanjutsu; even rivaling Shūhei Hisagi in some matches. He also had a vast amount of reiatsu that couldn't be explained. This also could be explained for Rama as his reiatsu was even denser and bigger than Ichigo's. Ichigo was also really good in Kidō rivaling Kazui and Rukia in the area of expertise.

Rukia had found that Kidō was her best attribute. She was good if not better than most of the class besides Shūhei Hisagi. Her Zanjutsu training was also showed great advancement.

Renji had finally been able to get the hang of Kidō without it blowing up into his face. He was able to produce the simplest Kidō but he was able to use Kidō for nonetheless. He was furthermore loved Zanjutsu and for that was became one of the best when it came to the art.

Out of the four, Kazui was the one who had developed the most in his training. Aizen had taught Rama the 2nd level of Millón Escudo. Kazui had mastered his own Millón Escudo to a point where he was able to morph the shape of the shield to his liking. He was remarkably proficient in Bakudõ; even trying to invent his own Bakudō in secrecy. Aizen had also taught him the basics of hado 90: Kurohitsugi. Besides being taught by Aizen, the boy still was able to attend to his other classes. When it came to healing Kidō, he was a pro at it. When it came to Yūshirō's training he had gotten increasingly better. Kazui was able to fight head-to-head with the shihōin family head for 4-5 minutes. He still had trouble keeping up with his sensei due to Yūshirō's being skilled in stealth and having hundreds upon hundreds of years under his belt. Kazui was very good in Zanjutsu and like Ichigo, rivaled and actually defeated Shūhei Hisagi in some sparring matches. Kazui knew though that if Shūhei were to go full out on him or ichigo, they would surely lose within seconds. Shūhei was a seasoned Shinigami and a 2nd seat at that. Furthermore, during classes one day, Hisagi decided that to let his students have a better experience in fighting with a sword, he handed them down real swords to spar with. The students were also able choose from various weapons that had different length and density to fit their own style of fighting. students kept the blades that they had picked and were ordered to take care of the sword as they would need it in the future years.

Not only did Kazui's skills improve but his overall personality changed too. Most of the guards and the teachers in the academy started calling him the second Aizen. Kazui notably was one if not the smartest person in his classes. Kazui was also very nice to others. He would help almost anyone that needed help and inspiration. the raven haried boy was also very wise for his age and gave very good advice for new recruits who looked troubled. In many people's eyes he was a prodigious student. some even said that he was a prodigy that hadn't been seen for a decade. He got good grades on every written and physical test that was thrown his way. Kazui couldn't lie, but he loved the praises he would get though he never openly show how much he like it. Aizen had taught him that gloating about his skills only showed that he was no better than the nobles in the Seireitei. During the two years Aizen and Kazui bond had grown very strong almost like father and son. Even though his Zanpakutou still disagreed that he get close to the man, she couldn't deny that she liked how Kazui was happy.

Speaking of his Zanpakutou, Kazui got used to her. Beyond all the scary and horrible personality swaps adding to the fearful inner world he had, it wasn't so bad to talk to her now and then. Talking to her calmed his mind down. When he had a problem, he would always talk to her in order to find the problem. He had also deduced that his Zanpakutou was very unique in the aspects that she had goals that she wanted to achieve. It was simple, she wanted to become the strongest Zanpakutou. No Zanpakutou that he had read on ever had goals such as that besides protecting their wielder but amazingly she did.

* * *

Currently now Kazui couldn't sleep and he was outside in the old academy practice grounds polishing his hadō skills. This was an everyday thing for Kazui as every late at night if he couldn't go to sleep he would train. He didn't want to wake anybody up though in any of these nights so he had explored the section of the academy that had been abandoned many years ago.

The buildings were sturdy enough to train in and there were still training dummies that weren't taken by anyone. He would use these training dummies for practice.

"Damn I still can't get this hadõ spell right!" Kazui seethed in frustration. He looked at his arm to see that it had major burns. Just moving the arm made the boy wince in pain.

"Fuck, this shit really hurts."

" **This is what you get for experimenting with fucking Kidō!** "

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know that the hadō spell was going to fry my arm!" Kazui complained. Kazui than continued and said, "the hadō that I'm working on still isn't done yet and if it keeps on burning my hand then I'll never be able to complete the damn thing." Kazui said in a frustrated tone. His Zanpakutou scoffed at her wielders stupid reason for proceeding forward with the hadō he was making.

" **I swear you experiments will get you killed. Listen Kazui I'm not going to die just because of your stupid experiment trying!** "

"just a few more tries and I'll be done, deal." He said hoping that his Zanpakutou would agree. There was a moment of silence but his Zanpakutou finally said, " **F** **ine but only one more time.** "

Rama nodded.

"thanks, ok here we go." Kazui than preceded to put his index and middle fingers together putting his hand in a gun shaped position. A ball of light started to appear from his two fingers. Putting more reiatsu into the light, the light changed from a white color to a bluish tinge. Looking closely at the bluish ball you could clearly see that the ball was spiraling around.

"HADŌ 1: SHO!"

The energy ball imploded but in a flash shot out and towards the target impaling the target dummy. The target dummy than imploded as well and then burst into flames the moment after.

"IT WORKED AND IT DIDN'T HURT MY HAND!" Kazui cheered raising his hand that he used the hadō from in victory.

" **Amazing to think that you made the simple hadō 1 sho spell more deadly. I must say I'm impressed.** "

"Maybe I can use the technique on a hollow tomorrow." Rama said in deep thought.

" **Oh yeah tomorrow is the day that you and your friends are tested right?** "

Kazui nodded and said, "Yeah tomorrow the academy higher ups have decided that multiple students are ready to experience what's it's like in the field and I'm one of those students." Kazui said with a hint of nervousness in his voice which didn't go unnoticed by his Zanpakutou.

" **Don't be nervous, you'll do fine. And I'm here if you ever need me.** " She said softly making Rama's nervous behavior disappear completely.

"Thanks."

* * *

The next day Kazui, Rukia, Ichigo and Renji had to wake up at 4:00am in the morning. They were ready for the worse as this would be there first time fighting hollows. The academy higher ups said that the test was going to show how much they had learned and give the higher ups a status on how much a recruit has improved since the first day. Teachers, guards and even other captains alike would attend the test for recruits.

For right now though the recruits that were selected for this were outside waiting for further orders. Kazui was on of them of course and his friends were with him as well. six other people were with them as well including Kira and Hanatarō. the rest of the recruits were just random people who had just gotten lucky on their scores.

"Hey Kazui are you ready." Renji asked still nervous. Kazui side glanced his friend and said, "Yes I'm ready, and don't be nervous Renji we'll all do well in this test. Just know that I will have your back and Rukia and Ichigo back if you guys get into trouble just as you will have my back if I get into trouble as well." Rama said. Renji, Ichigo and Rukia smiled and nodded. over these two years the four had bonded dramatically. Renji and ichigo were like brothers to Kazui and and Rukia was like a sister that he had never had. It was he who helped them with their homework, it was he who inspired them to become stronger and it was he who made them realize that they could talk to one another about their sadness and personal problems that they had. they were inseparable and they considered each other family.

"Don't worry about the test it will be over before you know it Renji." Kazui said trying to comfort his friend.

"Where are they even taking us for this test?" Rukia asked.

"A deserted location where no other souls will be harmed by the hollows. This deserted location is also the only location in the Rukongai that rarely but sometimes spawn hollows. The reason why we never saw hollows in the time we were in the Rukongai was because Shinigami guard the gate and kill whatever hollow comes through it." Kazui explained.

Rukia nodded in understanding. A few minutes later Tetsuzaemon and a few other Shinigami appeared via flash step.

"Alright recruits this day will decide whether you are worth being a Shinigami. This will also be a life or death test; your life will be put to the test; the hollows will not show mercy towards you like you teachers do. They are mindless beasts who have only one goal and that is to kill you. Show no mercy to them and kill without mercy. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!"

"HAI TAICHOU!" all the recruits shouted.

"Good now let's get moving." Tetsuzaemon said pulling out his katana and pierced the air. All recruits were shock to see that half of his katana was invisible. Tetsuzaemon than twisted his katana sideways twisting the air and showing a gate once he pulled out his sword. Once the gate opened the Shinigami and the recruits started going in.

* * *

 **Unknown location in the Rukongai**

Once everyone arrived at their destination they observed the area before them. The boulders and rocky terrain as far as the eye could see. There were houses if you could call them that. The houses were abandoned and completely destroyed. All you could see was its crumbled form.

"Where are we now?" Renji asked.

"My guess is this place is district 80 Zaraki. This place was once the worst place to be and due to the people in this place rebelling for their poor treatment the Shinigami had no choice but to kill the rebels. Now this place is just a ghost town now. This is also the place where the 11th division captain Zaraki Kenpachi originated." Kazui explained. He didn't know but every recruit was looking at him in awe. Once he noticed the unwanted attention he seethed and said, "what?!" He shouted. All the recruits stopped looking at him after that and carried on observing at the location.

"Igarashi-san is right this place was populated once but now it's a wasteland. And because it's a wasteland it has to be secured for hollows." Tetsuzaemon Iba explained. Suddenly two figures appeared out of nowhere. The two were dressed all in black and resembled ninjas.

"State your business." One of the man in black ordered.

"Tetsuzaemon Iba Lieutenant of the 7th Division here to request entry."

"Entry granted, move along." The ninja said and both disappeared without a trace. For the next few minutes later they were at their destination. All recruits were horrified at what they could only see as a gigantic black portal. Around the portal were cracks and it seemed as though the portal was leaking.

"That's a…"

"Kūmon, preferably a spatial distortion which Gillian's typically use to travel to the Human World and back to their own." Ichigo filled in Renji's statement. Ichigo eye than spotted two figures on top of a giant rock formation. They appeared to have the standard black attire but over it was a white cloak. His mind clicked and automatically knew who the individuals were.

"Those two figures over there; their captains, actual captains." Ichigo whispered low so only Kazui, Renji and Rukia could hear. They too were shocked to see the captains. In an instant they all disappeared and were in front of the recruits. Upon observation one was female and the other male. The female was a relatively petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair was worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. The male was a tall, light-skinned Shinigami with high cheekbones, grey eyes and long wavy brown hair. His hair was tied in a long ponytail and had long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He also had a noticeable amount of body hair on his chest, feet, and arms. He furthermore wore a Sugegasa straw hat and a pink, flowered lady's kimono, which was draped across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform.

"Ah so these are the new recruits, they seem boring don't you think so Suì-Fēng-taichou." The male captain said. The woman now name Soì-Fēng only narrowed her eyes at the captain next to her and then looked back at Tetsuzaemon Iba.

"Everything's in order Tetsuzaemon Iba you may leave until the test is over and then you can take the remainder of your recruits back." She said in a cold tone. This startled most of the recruits at the last part of Soì-Fēng sentence.

'Remainder? Is she just scaring us or is it something entirely?' Kazui thought.

"Yes Taichou, from here on out they are yours to command." Tetsuzaemon said before leaving in a flash. The petite captain step towards and looked at her new toys with a cold stare. The now frightened recruits who were contemplating how to get out of the situation.

"Alright worms today will be either your worst day or your lucky day. You will be killing hollows today. Don't expect us to save you because it's not happening. If you are surrounded by hollows than good luck because we don't care about your death. Truth be told even if you somehow even become a Shinigami you would most likely just become peons and die too. So all that aside let's get this over with shall we."

The words that Soì-Fēng had iterated stung for many recruits. If a captain didn't have faith in them then what was the point.

"Your wrong!" A voice announced.

Soì-Fēng and many others turned to the sound of the voice only to notice Kazui. He was enraged at what the woman had said to not only him but basically to his friends and the other recruits. He really hated people like Soì-Fēng as they always put people down in order to bring down others spirits.

"What did you say recruit!" Soì-Fēng shouted leaking out a little spiritual pressure in order to silence him. some of the recruits fell to the ground trying breath. The only people who were left standing were Rama, Ichigo, Renji and Rukia, kira and Hanatarō.

"I said your wrong Taichou, doing this wasn't for nothing. If it was I wouldn't even care about being a Shinigami. What's the point? The point is that I've been trying to become a Shinigami for two damn years now and just because you say it's useless doesn't mean shit. A captain is supposed to motivate the next generation not hinder it. If you don't want to believe in us keep your comments to yourself!"

There was nothing but silence for what felt like minutes and then a burst of spiritual pressure rose in an instant. It was obvious who it was and she was livid. This recruit, this boy not only called her out but basically told her to shut up. Her spiritual pressure was suffocating as most of the recruits were flat down on their faces probably knocked out due to the pressure itself. Kazui and the others who were standing were either down one knee or just like the other recruits and laying down face on the ground. Though Kazui was on one knee he still looked at the captain with determination and no fear in his eyes.

"Boy you just buried your own grave!" Soì-Fēng said who was walking towards but before she could do anything the male captain grabbed her hand to stop her in her tracks.

"ma ma, don't be upset over silly nonsense now let's get moving shall we."

"shunsui kyoraku-taichou, I demand that you take your hand off my arm so I can punish this boy." Soì-Fēng asked but her tone was really ordering him to take his hand off her.

"Now come on he didn't mean it and he did have some good points you did go a little too far." He said giving her a stare that said, 'If you say something else I will not be nice.'

Soì-Fēng widened her eyes but calmed down and nodded understanding what shunsui kyoraku meant.

"Alright recruits follow us so we can begin the test." She said giving Kazui a quick death glare before turning around and walking forward. They all kept walking until they were very close to the Kūmon gate. The recruits could see what looked like a clear blue tint dome surrounding the Kūmon.

"Alright this dome is called a sekiseki dome and once you pass through this you won't be able to come back until all the hollows are defeated. If you try and run out of the gate without all the hollows defeated, you will be killed on the spot by me. Is that understood?!"

"Yes Taichou." All the recruits announced.

After that one-by-one the academy students went into the sekkiseki dome. Once they were all inside they waited for further instructions.

* * *

"I hope that little punk gets eaten by hollows!" Soi-Feng said outload clearly angry that Rama had talked back to her. Shunsui chuckled at the young Captains antics.

"You might be underestimating the boy a tad bit there Taichou, this is the boy that Aizen-san has a liking too." Soi-Feng shifted her gaze at Shunsui and and looked at him with a confused expression.

Shunsui sighed and said, "Think about it, not a lot of Captains take a liking to regular ordinary students. Aizen saw potential in that boy. Believe me I've known Aizen for a while and he normally never takes a liking to just anyone. If this boy passes this test, which I have no doubt that he will, he'll go far in the soul society." Shunsui said, but before Soi-Feng could retort anything, her communicator connected to her sash started buzzing.

" _Captain Soí-Fēng, Captain Shunsui is everything in order?"_

"Yes everything's a go, waiting for your command." Soì-Fēng said.

" _Release the hollows!"_


	5. Chapter 5: True Darkness is Born

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and all rights go to Tite Kubo. I'm just doing this for fun and i get no profit out of this.**

 **P.S. This story is of course Rated M for Future Violence, harsh and crude language and maybe future lemons.**

* * *

Bleach Chapter 5: True Darkness is Born

A dark world, of arid sands, and lifeless granite. Lifeless, barren, not a single residence, other than a large, ominous castle...

Or so it seems.

Five shadowy figures discussed a matter of greater importance, not only to them, but to the world itself. They sat in five chairs, across a round table where there were two other seats that were empty at the moment.

" **Where is Ravix?** " Sighed the first, drumming his fingers impatiently upon the pristine surface of the table. They were the last five of their kind, and it simply would not do for their brother to constantly come and go as he pleased.

Compared to arrancar, they were gods.

" **Give Ravix some slack Regis he's only been late for five minutes**." The individual who was right next to Regis exclaimed. Regis only glanced and gave the individual an incredulous look.

" **I swear, he's-**

A beam of light shot up from the table, and both individuals were clearly startled, illuminated in its pallid green glow. Two figures spawned from this green glow and show similar appearances to the other beings in the room.

" **It is time.** " Ravix, a man with a large blade strapped to his back intoned. His face was covered by a dragon skull shaped half mask, and one eye, an eerie blood red pupil that showed in his remaining eye, gleamed out. Dark Crimson hair hung down into his eye, partly obscuring it. He spoke with an air of reverence, as he beheld the image being broadcast to them. It was that of a young boy, with Raven-black hair, and green-golden eyes.

" **They have found him!?** " A mighty laugh escaped another individual who was clearly a man and was at the table. " **A joyous day this is!** "

" **His reiatsu is just like his fathers. Full of kindnessss but also unbridled power. I can't wait to meet him.** " Hissed the fourth individual, a tall, lanky individual, watching as the boy easily dispatched many hollows that were in his sight, for trying to kill one of his friends. Long dark seaweed green hair cascaded down her shoulders, and a long, thin tongue flitted in and out of her mouth, and her eyes seemed to be permanently squinted. " **Very ssssoon...**

" **Our child of prophesy. The one who will bring peace to this world. I did not expect to find him so soon.** "The now seven looked upon the boy with something akin to awe, and overbearing pride something a parent would have for their own child. The first still spoke with an air of reverence, his head inclined slightly.

He was the spitting image of their master, just without the mask and sword.

" **We musssst bring him here. He doesn't belong with those weaaaak Shinigamiiii**. **They don't deserve him..."** The fourth said suddenly.

" **What do you propose?** " Regis inquired, his visible eye narrowing slightly in amusement.

" **Ssssend one of usss to bring him home.** "Answered the fourth, loosely twirling a finger into the air. " **I want to sssee my grandson and now!** " most of the individuals at the table nodded while Regis looked like he was in great thought.

" **Alright but who do you think is best suited for this.** " His tone was slightly confused, slightly curious as he already knew what the woman would say.

" **I will go. He issss my grandson after all. He issss our ruler now, and I will bring him here even if I have to kill and destroy the whole Rukongai.** " The lanky woman got up her from her chair and waited for her leaders orders.

" **Very well Misha. Bring him here and kill, gut, destroy anything in your way to get our grandson back.** " Misha then vanished in a buzz and disappeared out of sight.

" **Regis do you think she can handle all the captains?** " Most if not all of the individuals at the table looked at him like he had grown another head.

" **Yes Ra I believe so. Unlike you I am married to Misha and I know how strong she is as she rivals me in power. The only person who can likely beat her is the head Shinigami Yamato and that's only if he goes Bankai. He's not going to go Bankai for some boy either even though that boy is my son's son, he doesn't know that.** " Most agreed on Regis reasoning for sending Misha, but Ra still looked like he doubted Misha.

" **Very well let's just see what Misha does I guess.** " All six figures looked at the image of the boy still killing the hollows that were trying to him him.

* * *

currently Kazui wasn't having the best of times. Once the hollows had come through the Kūmon there had been multiple problems that had happened. One his friends had split up due to the hollows that attacked them individually. Two; he could tell that most of the hollows were after him for some unkindly reason. And three; he was running out of reiatsu and stamina to keep up with killing the remaining hollows. There were to many and they had surrounded him dozens of times but he lucky got away, but now he was being chased by all of them.

'Shit shit shit shit shit!" He frantically kept saying trying to get away from the raging mob of hollows.

" **calm down Kazui you've got enough reiatsu to take down the rest.** "

'Yeah once I kill them what makes you think after I kill all of them another dozen won't spawn." He got no answer from his questions and he just took that as he should just keep running. After a few minutes though he got tired and was cornered by the damn monsters. He had already unsheathed his ninjatō from his sash and was ready to go. Two hollows ran towards him with feral howls, but as they got closer Kazui swiftly dodge one of hollows who tried to bite and swung his sword down cutting the creatures head clean off. The other hollow who tried doing the same got Kazui sword impaled in between his mask, as Kazui with all his might pulled it out letting the hollow fall to the ground dead.

'Oh god this is going to take forever. I'll have to use my upgraded shō if I want to kill all these things and even with that the attack can only kill one individual so after that I'm fucked.' He thought to himself but before he could think of anything else he was attacked again and pulled out of his thoughts.

'-sigh- I wonder what ichigo and the others are up to.' He thought while multiple other hollows came after him with the intent to maim him to death.

* * *

"Renji behind!" Ichigo shouted getting renji to turn around and swing his ōdachi at the large hollows beheading it with ease. He then leaped back regrouping with ichigo and Rukia though they were also having some trouble. Rukia was handling three hollows, while Ichigo was juggling a dozen of the bastards himself with his curved katana sword. Rukia wasn't in good shape due to one of the hollows in the midst of splitting up from Kazui was bitten on the shoulder, which was bleeding profusely right now. Renji also had a slight wound on his left leg but he could still fight.

"There's too many of them! We have to retreat!" Rukia and Ichigo both nodded. All three put their index finger and pointed at the hollows and shouted, "HADŌ 1 SHŌ!" Due to the combined efforts of their attacks all the hollows were pushed back. Feeling like this was the best time to run all three ran as fast as they could to escape.

"Sooo what's the plan now?" Renji said as he glanced at both of his friends.

"Well we look for Kazui for one and then I guess we'll have a better chance at killing these things." Ichigo stated, but before Renji or Rukia said anything they all felt an unmanageable force that felt stronger than anything they had fought so far.

'What the hell is that!' They all thought simultaneously.

* * *

Meanwhile Kira and Yamada were just finishing off their dozens of hollows as they felt the heavy force as well. When they felt it; it ran chills up their own spines as the force they felt was nothing they had fought before.

"Yamada I'm not the only one that feels that right?" Yamada simply nodded as he took his sword out of the remaining dead hollows corpse. Kira just sighed and said, "well if we felt it everyone must have felt it too so our best bet unfortunately is to go were that reiatsu is."

"Yeah let's go." Yamada replied which surprised Kira immensely.

"Hehe you' gotten a lot more courage than I thought Yamada. Hey maybe you'll see you Kazui-senpai once we get there eh." Kira said making Yamada glare at his friend but also having a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Shut up!"

* * *

in a room full of captains with the exceptions of Soì-Fēng and shunsui were looking at the images of the recruits on a screen that was conducted by light.

"Ah it seems that those recruits are doing rather nicely especially that Kazui kid. I wonder how long he would last in a fight with me?" The brawny with his sword on his shoulder said with a maniacal grin plastered on his face. He was a tall, muscular Shinigami with a wild and aggressive appearance. He also had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, and pronounced, hairless brow ridges. He had green eyes and long, stringy black hair.

Many of the captains sighed at the man's statement. All he wanted was a fight and it would sometimes get on their nerves.

"In all honesty Zaraki I'd say the boy in a few years could easily rival you." A man with a snake's grin said making everyone even the calm and cool Aizen give him a look of distaste. The last thing they needed was someone to antagonize Zaraki Kenpachi but it was too late as Zaraki flared his reiatsu and looked at the white haired man with a sadistic grin.

"Hehehe so you want some snake man because ya going ta get hurt if ya talk like that!" He grabbed his sword ready to fight the man, but was abruptly stopped when a massive reiatsu pool flooded the room. All turned to the direction of the reiatsu to see Yamamoto Genryuusai, the head captain of the soul society looking at Them with much authority.

"You will not fight in this room Zaraki Kenpachi. Is that understood?" A quick nod from Zaraki and he was back to his position. The old soul reaper then looked at the other captain and said, "And if you antagonize your fellow captain again Gin I will personally have you spar with me for an hour." Yamamoto didn't know but gins heart at the end of his sentence skipped at beat at how scared he was of fighting the strongest Shinigami, so he nodded in understanding and also went back to his position. The captains then felt a sudden pull in reiatsu.

"So a Minos grande shows itself. Let's see how these recruits handle this shall we?" They all looked at the screen to check out the rest of the test for themselves.

* * *

"Shit those last remaining hollows drained me of all my reiatsu…I can barely do anything now." Kazui tiredly said dragging his feet to the destination of the heavy reiatsu.

" **Then why the hell are you heading towards a reiatsu pull that is stronger than anything you've fought?** " His Zanpakuto announced to him as she really wanted to know his reasons.

"Well for starters my friends are heading there as we speak thinking I'll be there which I will and two I have you so I'm pretty confident that I'll live." If he could see his Zanpakuto expression, he could see a shocked and bewildered facial expressions on her face. She then inwards smile glad that her wielder trusted her to protect him.

" **But you don't even know my name yet Kazui.** " Kazui only chuckled and said, "well you could always tell me your name." Now she was beyond shocked. She didn't know what to say honestly at this point and because of that Kazui continued and said, "I believe this time with over the two years we've spent with each other I've gotten to know you rather well. I was scared of you back then but I think I get why your-no our inner world is like that now and I just feel like I'm ready now to handle that burden don't you agree." For a few moments there was silence but then his zanpakutou spoke.

" **Yes, yes I do agree and for that matter my name is…** "

* * *

Ichigo and the crew were near the middle of the sekiseki dome only to leave them with shocked expression. Another three Kūmon gates had opened, but these were bigger and a lot wider than the others. In an instant a pair of white giant hands appeared out of the gates and stretched it open to reveal a giant Minos grande. The hollows were huge monsters and was at least 2-6 stories tall, easily dwarfing even the largest standard Hollow they had fought so far. They had white masks with an elongated nose. Their bodies were covered from head to their feet with a black cloak. Around their necks was a row of thin white spikes. It also had large, pointed feet wrapped in white bandages. rarely revealed even in combat.

They kept staring at the things what felt like hours until they heard a voice from behind.

"What are you guys doing?" They turned around only to see Kazui looking at them with his usual neutral look. Ichigo, Rukia and Renji all were shocked that they didn't feel his reiatsu at all but they quickly forgot about and we're just relieved to see their friend again.

"we were waiting for you but since you are already here we can take these things out together." Ichigo said. Kazui then looked at his friends and wondered "did they have the skill to defeat this thing?" He honestly didn't know, but he wanted to fight these things himself with nobody interfering as he wanted to test himself.

"That won't be necessary. I'll take care of it myself." They all looked at him with an incredulous look.

"Excuse me?" Rukia said as she couldn't believe what she was hearing from her friend's mouth. Kazui just got up from his bent down position and walked forward to the Minos grande's. The creatures had now just noticed Kazui and stared the boy down with their red Crimson eyes.

'You ready?'

"Do you have to ask. Let's show those things our power!" Kazui smirked and raised his hand in the air and shouted, " **Decent into Naraka, Yomi!** " With an instant massive black forms of reiatsu spewed out of where Kazui was standing and what everyone saw with wide eyes was that something was forming into Kazui hand.

* * *

" **To think the boy could go this far. He has exceeded beyond my expectations, though I couldn't expect no less from the son of our lord.** " Ravix ushered out still shocked at what he was witnessing with his very own eyes. The others were just as shocked if not amazed at the potential the boy actually had. His reiatsu was massive and heavy almost as strong as a vasto lorde.

" **Hahaha the boys going for the over kill ain't e. He is the Kings son after all.** " Another individual said.

" **That he is Barrett, that he is.** " Regis replied back who was in his lazy sitting position with a smile etched on his face. He was proud of his grandson for achieving shikai at such a young age.

" **Wait where's Misha? Shouldn't she have been able to grab the boy and come back already**." Ravix asked as everyone in the room were also now wanting answers for where Misha's whereabouts were.

Regis just sighed and said " **she's probably already there she just in awe as much of the rest of us. You also know that my wife can hide her reiatsu life it's nothing.** "

" **she probably intends to wait at the right moment to surprise the boy.** " Barrette said in between his burly laughter.

" **Wait one minute how do you even know that the boy will come quietly with Misha anyway Regis. He's never even seen us before and you're just relying on your wife to get him. What if he fights back?** "

" **He won't.** " Regis simply replied to the individual who asked the question and was conveniently right next to him.

" **And why's that?** " She asked Regis as the fact of the matter was that the boy was being taught to hate hollows and for that matter would only make sense if he were hostile towards them.

" **Because Serin he's family and he has the same blood as ours. Once Misha reveals herself all will be revealed to him.** "

* * *

After the dust settled everyone could see how the the boy named Kazui had changed. His hair for one wasn't black anymore but was pure Snow White. Instead of his blue student ropes were now Shinigami ropes but instead of black they were white in contrast. His eyes were the same as Yomi's as they were shown to have sclera were the white was supposed to be, but instead of a red pupil, he had yellow. But the most notable thing was kazui's weapon. He held a standard length katana that consisted with a crimson hilt and a golden guard. The steel of the katana though was completely transparent but visible to everyone. They all could see a sinister grin on kazui's face similar to Zaraki Kenpachi.

' **This feels amazing!** "

All the captains who were witnessing this spectacle happen all had shocked expression, even Yamamoto who always stayed stoic had his eyes widened slightly. The boy had shown great potential when killing hollows, but he didn't think that he would see the that a child no less would be able to awaken their shikai so soon. To the captains the boy was now an enigma to them.

"How is this boy even doing this." A man with white long hair said as he was still focused towards the screen.

"The boy has succeeded beyond expectations. If he survives this, which he will considering his reiatsu leve, I believe he will be the youngest boy to ever achieve Shikai." Everyone nodded in agreement at the mad scientists who explained just how strong this boy was.

"Well let's see how the rest of the fight goes. I'm very excited to meet this boy after it is done."

* * *

Misha who had sealed off her reiatsu was watching with great pride and awe. She was proud of Kazui and it noticeably showed on her face.

' **Once he destroysssss that peon hollow I'll make my move, but until then I'll watch the sssshow**."

Rukia, Ichigo and Renji all looked on in shock not able to say anything as they all witnessed. They had seen their friend change not in just appearance but also in personality. His reiatsu felt more…feral and destructive. His reiatsu was also unbearably ghastly and gave out a hint of evil intent. Kira and Yamada had just arrived to the scene, but they were just as shock as the rest of them.

The Minos grande's were staring down at the boy before them as one of them opened their mouths. The middle hollows started producing a red ball within its mouth which everyone knew what it was.

' **Cero**.' Before he could think anything else the cero blast came faster than he had thought and he couldn't help but block the attack. The attack was easy to dodge and he swiftly flicked it away directly back at the hollow splitting it in two. Before the others could retaliate, Kazui swiftly dispatched the other two with ease as well decapitating the beasts in seconds. Kazui then landed gently back on the ground while the blood of the Minos grande's acted as rain spewing all over the boy's face and clothes. Due to his clothes being white they were now a dirty red Crimson only showing minuscule white blotches still on his outfit. Kazui then looked at his sword, his beautiful and elegant sword, which was now drenched in blood gave off a black glow to it. The killing, it felt good to him and he loved it.

' **I feel blood drunk. I want more!** ' He looked at his friends giving off a crazy grin getting terrified looks from them

' **They'll be my next victims, hahahahaaaaaa.** '

" **Kazui get a hold of yourself! This isn't you!** " This immediately got him out of his stupor. But before he could apologize to his friends or even respond to his Zanpakuto he felt another heavy reiatsu signature. This one though was a lot more massive than anything he had ever felt before as he was only able to take a knee but looking at his friends they seemed to have passed out within seconds feeling the reiatsu. He then saw a figure who looked like a female due to her figure and she teleported right in front of him.

' **Fuck this hu-**.' Before he could get his thought out the reiatsu was gone just as it had started. Looking closely at the woman now. Now that he looked at the woman, she was beautiful even though her figure was skinny than most other woman. Though what really got him was her eyes as they didn't show killer intent or a cold demeanor, but only showed kindness and pride. He honestly didn't know what to do in this situation as he was confused on what he was feeling.

" **Who are you?** " He asked.

" **I'm your-.** " Before she could say anything else though she was interrupted by a voice.

"Get away from the boy hollow!" Kazui and Misha both turned around to see Soì-Fēng in her combat stance ready to end the supposed hollow. Misha didn't respond to her meager order only showing mild irritation to it. Misha then glanced back at Kazui with a smile and said, " **This won't take long and then we'll have our talk once I'm done with her.** " She then walked passed Kazui and looked at the petit captain before her.

" **You're the sssso called new captain I've heard about. What was your name again, ah yessss Soì-Fēng correct?** " This sent the captain on full alert as well as the other captains who were listening to the conversation.

"how do you kno-"

" **Because me and my kin have been watching your kind for some time.** " She then teleported in a buzz and was behind Soì-Fēng who before she could even turn around was stabbed through the stomach with Misha bare hands. " **And I must say you meat bags are rather…disappointing.** " She threw the screaming captain away making her hit the ground. Soì-Fēng noted that the with that one attack Misha had done was considerable amounts of damage. Even with her speed she wouldn't be able to stand against this woman.

"W-Who are you." Soì-Fēng stuttered out trying to keep herself conscious.

" **That's none of your concern. And furthermore if you partner attacks me he'll get the same treatment as you.** " As she said that shunsui appeared having a neutral but cold look upon his face. Misha simply turned her head and said, " **Don't try anything funny shunsui kyoraku if you make another move the girl is finished.** " He complied and stopped holding his Zanpakutou in a threatening way. He figured that by the time he released his shikai this woman would have killed Soì-Fēng by then.

Misha then teleported back to her grandsons side and lifted him up off the ground since he was still shocked by the power and mystery she held. For some reason though he felt like he could trust this woman more than even than his friends he had known for two and a half years disturbing him greatly. Then that when it hit him that he felt like what he felt when he met that hollow that killed his adoptive mother.

' **Who is this woman**.' But before he could say anything else he was swiftly hit in the back of the neck by Misha making him pass out. His katana that he was holding this whole time had vanished and his hair, eyes and outfit all reverted back to normal though the blood still stayed on his body as Misha then lifted him over her shoulder.

" **Now if you don't mind I'll be taking my leave.** " As she said that all the captains spawned in sight with their weapons drawn, except for shunsui and Soì-Fēng who were frightened by the woman. Yamamoto was even present.

"Let the boy go or I'll have no choice but to end you here and now." The captain commander said with a mighty authority. Misha didn't even bat an eye or flinch at the man reiatsu level and chuckled, " **Your too young to end me boy. I will say that you are the strongest of your species but your still too young to face me.** " This took everyone a step back as it was like she was referring that she was older than their commander. Even Yamamoto was shocked as he'd never seen another being that was older than him in the last two thousand years. But this woman declared she was older than even him. He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared as with age there was unlimited experience behind it and if she could just dispatch one of his captains with such ease then she could do the same with his other captains as well. And it was at this point he closed his eyes and said, "Stand down. Let her go." He got incredulous looks from all his captains.

"What are you talking about captain commander. You just going to allow this monster go!" Soì-Fēng shouted which she got a stone cold glare from the captain commander shutting her up.

"You will obey my order and my order is final." Yamamoto then looked at the lanky woman and said, "you may go." She just hissed and chuckled again.

" **Whatever bye-bye**." She vanished with a buzz with the captain looking at the same direction the woman vanished at.

* * *

" **Finally it took her long enough. Though I'm saddened we didn't get to see more of the boys Shikai. It was rather nostalgic.** " Serin said giving a smile of excitement at the thought of seeing that power again. Many at the table couldn't agree more as the power was the same as their lord.

" **You'll be seeing that power soon as I will give him the power he needs to rule this world with an iron fist.** " Regis raised his hand producing as a golden hue coming from his hands in the shape of a spear. When the spear assimilated in his hands the spear was completely golden with multiple red rubies and sapphires embedded into the sockets of the spear. The tip of that spear was glowing white as it was its default appearance. This spear was seen by all of the individual of the room as the hope and power of their kind. Their lords weapon of choice.

" **Amenonuhoko** **the spear of our lord/my son will be my grandson weapon once he's ready and when that time comes he will not just be more powerful than me and Misha but the soul king as well!** " He shouted getting cheers and returned shouts from his fellow kin.

* * *

 **So yes as cliche as it is i'm basing my OC character zanpakutou from actual historical Japanese mythology gods/worlds. this was sort of a clustered chapter but i did as best as i could. people might be skeptical and debate that i gave my character his shikai way too early but he already has his shikai for very good reason and you will know in the later chapters to come. As for the spear that was presented; look at up, it basically tells you about it in the wiki though it will have amazing abilities it wont be overpowered at first so don't worry.**

 **Next chapter: A Family to Belong**

 **The chapter might be out in a few weeks, but i honestly don't know since i'm a busy person. oh and thank you for the 150+ views as it helps me build of more confidents to do this fanfic even more.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Family to Belong

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and all rights go to Tite Kubo. I'm just doing this for fun and i get no profit out of this.**

 **P.S. This story is of course Rated M for Future Violence, harsh and crude language and maybe future lemons.**

* * *

Bleach chapter 6: A family to belong

"How do you like that freak!" An obnoxious kid said as he was kicking a young girl. The girl was crying and in a crouch position.

"hey keep going maybe her hair will change color after her blood gets on it."

"Haha yeah why not."

In an isolated part of karakura town there were two kids who were beating/bullying another kid who was a little girl. The girl had short orange hair and big brown eyes which at the moment was riddled with tears. As they kept beating the poor girl a voice shouted at them. "What the heck do you think you're doing to her!" the Raven-haired boy who was none other than Kazui shouted glaring at the kids who had just now turned around to look at him. The two kids glared back at him, and one of them said, "stay out of this kid or you'll get hurt!" The kids threatened. The boy didn't falter one bit; in fact, he started to advance upon the kids and said, "Come on then. I've been wanting to get in a fight with some snot nose brats. If you think you can just beat up a little girl, then you shouldn't have much trouble with me." The boy taunted. He knew these kids were the same age as him and he was clearly outnumbered, but unlike them he had been given lessons from his karate teacher. These kids would be a piece of cake.

"Come on. What? Your mom and dad didn't teach you how to stand up for yourself huh? Guess that's why your picking on some girl as that's the only type of people you can pick on." This did it for the kids and one of them advanced towards the boy with blind rage and tried throwing a sloppy haymaker. Kazui easily dodged it and jabbed the kid straight in the face breaking his nose on contact. The kid crashed into the ground holding his now bleeding nose, while Kazui noticed his friend running towards him as well. Kazui merely ducked down at the other boy's attempts to punch him and delivered sickening uppercut making the boy land on his ass knocking him out.

Kazui then turned around to the kid behind him who was still holding his nose. "Now if you and your friends are done here, I would like for you weak asses to get out of here." He looked at the kid with a glare that made the boy pee his pants. "Or do you want me break more than just you nose." The boy said nothing, grabbed his unconscious friend and left the alleyway that they were currently in. Kazui turned around and saw the girl who was also staring at him with mild respect in her features. He then went close to her and extended his hand and said, "You alright?" He got a simple nod from the girl as she gladly accepted his hand.

"Names Kazui. What's yours?"

"My name is…"

It was then that Kazui opened his eyes from the dream he was having. The first thing that Kazui saw once he opened his eyes was a white marbled ceiling. He sat up from the bed only to notice that were ever he was; wasn't back at the academy. The place was cold, but elegant as the room had a detailed marbled floor with a fancy crystal chandelier connected to the ceiling. There was also a fire place that was in the middle of the room. Not to mention the couches and chairs that were in the room as the color of white lever contrasted well with the rest of the room. Kazui only had one thought to this.

'Where the hell am I. This can't be in the Rukongai. I'm I back to the human world?' As he decided to get up from the bed, he noticed that the room was was completely white.

'And what's with this all white contrast. It's like I'm in someone's house who has OCD or something.' He kept checking the room for a while, until he decided to go out the door to see a long hall way. The hallway was of course pure white and Kazui noted that it was very long; longer than any other hallway he had seen. He was almost afraid to see someone at the end of the hallway thinking they would be hostile towards him, but he honestly didn't care at this point because he wanted answers. He remembered the woman that he had met and couldn't stop thinking about it.

'I remember talking to her…and asking who she was…but then everything went dark. Hmmm?'

" **You were knocked out.** " Yomi who decided to say something. Kazui raised his eyebrow and said, "but why was I knocked out?" Kazui inquired.

" **I don't know but I would stay in this room if I were you. I sense multiple people heading towards us. Don't worry they aren't hostile.** " Kazui nodded and went back to the bed to wait for whoever was coming.

'So I had that dream…again. I thought you said it would get better.'

" **I never said that. All I said was I going to try and see if I could prevent the dream from happening on occasions, but it never worked.** " Kazui just growled in frustration and said, "well please do everything you can because I haven't seen her in two and a half years and I won't see her any time soon. I might as well forget her."

" **But you loved her didn't you?** "

"Yes...yes I did but…guess what I died and she's still alive. I won't be able to see her again since I'm technically a spirit now. There's no point in having these dreams if I can't see her again. I'd rather just forget her." He explained in a sad tone and looked distant by the conversation alone.

" **I'll do my best, but onto other things they've arrived.** " Upon that statement, Kazui looked at the door as it opened revealing two figures. The first was the same woman that had knocked him out and the other person was Ravix. After observation Kazui quickly deduced that he wasn't in the Rukongai anymore nor soul society for that matter. The reason he came to this deduction was that the two individuals in front of him looked nothing like Shinigami, but had a more hollow-like appearance. They also wore a completely white. Misha's outfit consisted with a long white dress with long sleeves, which extend well past her hands, with a single slit in each one, and two thin belts crisscrossing around her waist, while Ravix outfit consisted with a white shirt sleeve jacket with a white shirt over it. His pants were slightly baggy with a belt holding them.

'I will say that besides the white these people know how to dress well.' He thought to himself earnings a sweat drop from his zanpakutou. The two came forward and Misha said, "Come with us." This made kazui's eyebrows arch a bit since he didn't know if he could trust these people, but that doubt was squashed when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

" **We don't plan to hurt you.** " Ravix said as softly as he could, though his voice sounded augmented making him sound intimidating. For some reason he believed it and got up from the bed and followed them out the door. Once they had arrived to their destination, Kazui could see a gigantic door in front of him. Once it opened he saw four other individuals that were sitting what looked like a round table and were staring directly at him. There were varied reaction. Regis looked at him with pride and happiness. Serin looked on with a lustful stare, while Barrett looked on with a sadistic grin plastered on his face. Ra looked at Kazui with a calculating gaze.

" **Wheressss Vaato?** " Misha hissed out in irritation.

" **He's doing something that I ordered him to do. He'll be back shorty.** " He said to Misha, but still kept his eyes on Kazui who was slightly intimidated by their presence.

" **Calm down. We're not here to hurt you. What's your name?** " He asked which surprised Kazui.

"Uh Kazui Igarashi." Kazui saw that Regis got up from his chair and walked forward to him. He then materialized a beam of light out of his hand and forming into an extra chair. This utterly shocked Kazui has his wide eyes were noticed by everyone who chuckled in response. Regis then motioned his hand for Kazui to sit, which he did. Misha and Ravix did the same, as Misha sat to his left and Ravix sat on his right. Now looking at the people more closely, Regis had short messy black hair, tan skin and green eyes with his mask on the left side of his chin all the way up to his cheek bone. The mask looked like a jaw fragment of a lion and made the man more fearsome. His outfit consisted of a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. He was also considered a bulky individual as his muscle outline slightly bulged out of his outfit.

Serin had long purple hair tied down behind her head and elf-like ears. She had green catlike eyes with black cat lid designs on the sides of her eyes. Her mask was a cat skull centered directly near her eye and stretched out enough to see the vicious cat-like teeth from the skull. Her outfit consisted of a white lacy dress with gothic skull accessories that what looked like buttons that were holding the dress together.

Barrett was a big-bone and thick individual. He had brown hair and red eyes. He was an old man who resembled a wild animal. His hair was messy and his clothing gave him a wild, dirty appearance as the white contrast was a light shade of brown. His mask was in the shape of a bear that reach half of his right face and ended at the ear. His outfit was your typical arrancar get up but just bigger in size ( **think of yammy's outfit** ).

Ra was a tall young man with a thin build and long blonde hair, which descended past his shoulders. He had blue eyes and a stoic jaw line. His mask was the mask of an eagle that took half of his face and his nose was replaced with a beak of an eagle. He also wore a typical arrancar outfit.

Looking at all these people in front of him, he couldn't be more amazed at how powerful looking they were. They looked like the people he had read about in his fantasy novels as they were dramatically dressed in luscious outfits and had various bizarre personalities yet they all had power.

"Uh...so why am I here? Why did you kidnap me? And where am I currently because I know I'm not in soul society anymore."

" **To answer your third question you're in a place called Hueco Mundo where all hollows reside in.** " Kazui didn't show it but he was mentally surprised. He had read in his books that Hueco Mundo was a completely different world that was between the human and soul world. Regis continued and said, " **This was supposed to be your original home, but the soul reapers took you away from your father and mother.** " Now this made Kazui arch his left eyebrow in shock. What did he mean original home? The human world was his home right?

"…what…uh I'm from the human world mister. I don't even know what you talking abou-." Before he could say anything else Regis continued.

" **You are not from the human world. In fact, you're not human. Your mother was a Shinigami while you father was an arrancar/hollow. They fell in love with each other and had you. Fearing that you would be more powerful than you father and mother the central 46 sent their black ops to kidnap you, but that didn't go so well. Your father and mother killed all of them, but fearing that this would happen constantly even after you became of a mature age they asked a friend to take care of you in the human world. That friend was your adoptive mother correct?** " Kazui was beyond shocked from the answers and revelation he was getting. He had always wanted to know who his parents were and now that he was finally getting his answers, he just simply nodded to shocked to speak.

" **Your father was a strong hollow. He was ten times stronger than the captain commander and even rivaled the soul king in reiatsu alone. The time you came out of your mother's womb, he loved you and gave his word that he would protect you even in death. His name was Yukimura Igarashi and he was our lord and…my son.** " Regis said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Once Regis had said that Kazui had automatically put two-and-two together.

"That means you're my grandfather." Regis nodded with a slight smile on his face.

" **Yes…yes I am but not only that but Misha here.** " He pointed at the woman that had taken him here. "Is your grandmother." Kazui looked at the woman who gave him a soft and warm smile. His heart skipped a beat at the smile and couldn't help but tear up. He knew that everything they were telling him was true and it made him happy, relieved angry and above all else sad. These people seemed so nice to him and he wondered just what it would've been like if he had lived here with them.

"How did they die?" Kazui said. His voice was emotionless and his eyes were dead. Many were surprised that Kazui would ask such a question as he was only twelve years old.

" **Once they sent you off to the human world they a shinigami by the name of Aizen Sõsuke found out where you were and blackmailed your parents into surrender so they could protect you. Aizen kept his promise, but at the end your mother and father were executed under the orders of central 46. they later burned the bodies so everyone could forget them as they were the saviors of Hueco Mundo.** " Regis explained. Regis could see the rage in Kazui's face now as the betrayal and heart break was sinking into his very soul.

Kazui wasn't doing so well at the moment. He thought back to all the times he had spent with Aizen now and his Zanpakutou was right all along. He was not to be trusted. all this time he had been getting along with the very person who had killed his parents and had been trained by him no less. Kazui's rage for the man increased ten-fold, and he promised the next time he saw the captain, he would gut the man where he stood.

" **Do not blame yourself. it wasn't your fault.** "

"I'm not. Just plotting on how to take revenge on the central 46 and...Aizen." Kazui announced in a dark tone getting worried looks from every direction. Before he could think about it anymore Misha stopped him in his tracks.

" **Kazui-kun your mother and father wouldn't want that. It's hard to believe but your mother and father were peaceful people and wanted nothing but peace between the four realmssss. they wouldn't want you to go on that path.** " Kazui looked at her and hesitantly nodded, though he still had revenge on the mind.

"What about my mother?" Kazui saw all around the table everyone had sad expressions plastered on their faces.

" **Your...your mother was a hybrid of hollow and Shinigami. She was just as strong as your father. She also loved you unconditionally. Once you were in her arms she never let go. when she had to let her friend take you she cried for many months on end and begged your father to bring you back, but she knew it was the the better choice as you would be safe from any dangers they faced. you were her world.** " It was then that Kazui couldn't take it and streams of tears ran down his cheeks. He wanted to see them so bad now. Were they proud of him? Was he the son that they loved still? Then before he could think of anything else negative he felt a warm embrace as Misha was hugging him.

" **It'sssss all right Kazui-kun. You don't have to be strong anymore. You can cry assss much assss you want. I'm here, we're all here to care for you now.** " Kazui's heart was now in tatters by the gentle calming words that his grandmother was saying. His mind couldn't take it, and he let everything out. Ever since he was five he had been alone. Sure his adoptive mother was there at times, but not always there. She would never show on soccer games, never congratulated him when he got good grades or aced a test. They never went on walks or talked to each other like normal mother and son did, and she never gave him the love that he deserved, but because of this he bottled emotions up making sure that no one could see his pain, not even his adoptive mother and where he showed fake happiness; inside was a darkness that brewed in his heart. Now that he thought about it; it was the reason he wasn't too sad for his adoptive mother's death, and it was the reason he didn't want revenge for what that hollow did to his adoptive mother.

Regis and all the others had already gotten up and moved closer to their future lord to try and comfort him. He tightens his grip on Misha, which she did the same thing as tears also welded up in her eyes.

' **I will make you the person you desire and by the end you will be filled with happines. I promise you.** '

* * *

 **A few days later**

meanwhile soul society was in turmoil at the moment. Central 46 were on the captain commanders case, because he had let a hollow take one of their recruits and a prodigy at that. Yamamoto tried to persuade the council that if he would've tried saving the boy, they would have faced more casualties, but the council didn't listen. As punishment for Yamamoto's "unethical planning" he was prohibited from being able to order around his own captains and the orders would be mainly from the central 46 directly. Many captains, such as Aizen, Tōshirō Hitsugaya of the 10th division and Mayuri Kurotsuchi of the 12th division, and many other captains disagreed to this new law. Others didn't really care as they knew that Yamamoto didn't have reign over them in the first place and a few were agreeing that the central 46 have more power such as soì-fēng who had been working under the central 46 for sometime.

This led to few changes to the gotei 13 as Yamamoto was now just a figure head, and because of this, he had no power. They were also afraid that the gotei 13 would lead to a more professional and emotionless government.

The most affected by this though was Kazui friends. The news hit them as hard as a rock that Kazui had been kidnapped. There were a variety of mixed feelings towards the situation. Ichigo was determined to get Kazui back, though since he didn't have a way to go were Kazui had been taken, he had put himself in his studies and trained more often. Renji had done the same as during the two plus years he spent with Kazui, he thought of him as a brother. Rukia was the most affected as she had gone into depression. Ichigo and Renji had tried cheering her up, but it only made things worse as just a hint of kazui's name saddened her.

Kira and Yamada had also stepped up their training as well. Many were scared of Yamada now. One day there was a recruit that was talking about Kazui in a bad way and Yamada had beaten the man up for bad mouthing his friend.

* * *

Meanwhile Ichigo, Renji and Rukia were attending one of Hisagi's class lessons.

"alright class tomorrow we'll be learning nothing but Bakudō spells so study those books because I'm not holding your hands tomorrow. It's that understood?"

"Hai sensei!" All the students shouted.

"Good you are dismissed." As many of the students had left Hisagi called out to a familiar petit girl.

"Rukia." Rukia turned around and said, "yes sensei?"

"There's people who want to see you. I didn't want the other students to know." Rukia nodded understanding the logic of her sensei.

"When will I meet this person?" Rukia asked

"Now." He motioned his hand as the door opened revealing Byakuya Kuchiki of the 6th division. Byakuya had slate gray eyes and long black hair, which was kept up in an intricate white headpieces called a kenseikan, which symbolized his nobility as the head of the Kuchiki Clan, wearing three on top of his head and another two on the right side. In addition to the standard captain uniform, he wore a white scarf. Rukia was beyond shocked because she didn't know why a captain wanted to talk with her.

"Rukia I have a proposition for you."

* * *

Ichigo and Renji were currently walking around the Rukongai trying to find a good place to eat. The academic never had any other different variety of food as they for a year they had eaten the same thing ( **just think of middle or high school lunches and just eat that for a year** ) everyday.

"So what do think Rukias been talking about with Hisagi?" Renji asked getting a shrug from Ichigo. "How should I know. She'll likely tell us once get back anyway."

"Well hopefully we-

Before Renji could finish his sentence, they both felt a heavy earth shattering reiatsu. It felt like both them had just put on multiple weights as it was hard to even move.

" **If this is all Regis was worried about I'm most disappointed.** " A voice said that sounded like it was in the air. Ichigo and Renji looked up only to see what looked like a hollow, but had a more human like appearance. It was a freakishly bulky male with crazy long black hair that was wrapped up into a ponytail and glowing golden eyes. His skin was of rich dark and he had a goatee. His mask was of that of a bird of mythical legend, the phoenix that took away his whole forehead. His outfit consisted of just a jacket exposing most of his chest and abs while having a hakama below him with a golden sash holding it up.

"Who are y-you." Renji asked trying to stay conscious due to the reiatsu almost crushing him. All of the villagers that were around them had already passed out or the worse scenario was that they had died the moment this man came. The man looked at Renji with a fearsome glare and said, " **My name is Vaato, but it is none of your concern now boy.** " Vaato vanished and reappeared behind Renji and chopped his neck. Renji passed out immediately and landed on the ground with a thud. Vaato looked at the now afraid Ichigo and said, " **As I'm here to test you kurosaki Ichigo**." He then stretches out his index finger making a red ball of light appear at the tip.

" **Cero.** " A cero just as big as the Minos Grande shot at Kazui; went out of the man's finger and headed towards Ichigo. At this moment time froze for Ichigo as he knew that at his current power wasn't enough to defeat this foe. It would take a miracle to save him.

And luckily it did.

 **-Flashback-**

 **Inner-world**

Ichigo had opened his eyes and at first glance he didn't know where he was at the moment. The first thing his eyes noticed was the abundance of glass skyscrapers dotted all over the place. Yet, in addition to the presence of such buildings, there was an equal amount of gardens and orchards scattered amongst the buildings as well, creating a perfect counterbalance to the artificial structures. With the sun shining in the clear blue sky, the scenery could only be described as perfect.

From his position on the roof of one of the skyscrapers, Ichigo surveyed what could only be his inner world. Sensing someone standing behind him, he refrained from turning, entirely at ease with the presence of the newcomer. With a slightly awed murmur, he spoke, "It's really beautiful."

The newcomer responded in a smooth baritone that went into Ichigo's ears like vintage wine, " ** _Indeed, it is beautiful_.** "

Slowly turning around, Ichigo finally came face-to-face with the other half of his soul. Standing easily above six feet, a middle aged man before him was clad in a jet black coat with red highlights. Underneath the coat, he wore a white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, in addition to black dress pants and boots. His hair was a ragged black neck long elegant mess with brown highlights. With his pale skin, high cheekbones and stubble, he cut a striking stoic figure, one whose identity Ichigo couldn't possibly have been more sure of.

'Zangetsu. huh why did i say that name? how do i know that name?'

Completely unaware of his wielder's Knowledge of his identity, the zanpakuto spirit took the opportunity to do the same in return. He immediately noticed that Ichigo was dressed in a uniform, which was blue in color, though he honestly expected him to have human clothes. Considering the fact that he was born of Ichigo's soul, he could say that he knew Ichigo, yet at the same time, he didn't know what his life was like in the real world. It was much like studying for a test, but still not knowing that you'll ace the test even though you've studied so hard. This was the position in which the zanpakuto spirit currently found himself; meeting Ichigo in person and getting to know him would provide a whole other insight into the nature of his wielder.

Finally finished with his observation of his companion, Ichigo turned back to face the scenery. For the first time, he took more time to notice that his inner world was arranged in a circular fashion. The outermost ring was made up of tall trees with lush green leaves, forming a sort of boundary beyond which was indiscernible whiteness. Immediately before the ring of trees was the middle layer, composed of moderate to extremely tall skyscrapers made of perfectly reflective blue glass, all spaced at regular intervals. In the spaces between the buildings, there were gardens and orchards containing a variety of trees and plants, as well as ponds and streams. Then finally, there was the innermost ring; located in it was the tallest of the skyscrapers, the very skyscraper upon which Ichigo and his companion currently stood.

Ichigo cast a thoughtful look at his companion standing before him, before he turned and leapt from the edge of the building. An excited smile spread across his face as he found himself, not plummeting to his death as he would in the real world but, sailing effortlessly through the air. He landed on the side of one of the shorter buildings and immediately kicked off to continue towards his final destination – the biggest garden in his range of vision, which also had a stream flowing through its center.

"This place reminds me of a park we used to visit…back when…back when my mother was still alive." Ichigo then frowned and said, " This was also the place that hollow killed me and my mother." he then felt a gentle, yet firm hand on his shoulder. As he turned around, he gave a smile to his companion.

" _ **Ichigo, it is good to finally meet you. My name is Zangetsu.**_ " The man extended his hand to ichigo who reluctantly took it. Zangetsu though he was going to be disappointed that his wielder wouldn't be able to hear his name, but fate had other plans for the two.

"Nice to meet you Zangetsu." Ichigo said with a heart-warming smile on his face. zasngetsu was shocked to hear his name come out of ichigo's lips. he was sporadically overjoyed that his wielder could know his name on the first meeting, but he didn't show it only giving a slight smile.

"So what happens now?" ichigo said getting a slight chuckle from his zanpakutou.

" _ **You have already worthy of handling me. there is no other words that need to be said. Just call my name if you're ever in a fight. Remember once your in a fight abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate.**_ "

 **-End flashback-**

Ichigo recalled Zangetsu's words and raised his sword towards the cero that was headed towards him and shouted, " _ **pierce the heavens, Zangetsu**_!" A burst of blue energy erupted from Ichigo and went in every direction, but most of it went towards the cero. Once the energies connected it was a battle of which was stronger. Though this Ichigo was the superior and dominated the cero, his blue energy engulfing Vaato's. Once the reiatsu died down, Ichigo could be seen with a gigantic cleaver of a sword that was jet black. Vaato was slightly surprised by the kids shikai as it was abnormally powerful considering the boys age.

" **I'm honestly surprise. You see my duty here was to threaten you enough for you to awaken you shikai, but it seems you've already done that.** " Vaato explained.

"Who the hell are you!" Ichigo shouted his reiatsu rising up from the surface and making his sword glow with a blue hue.

" **I said my name is vaato. That's all you need to know.** " Vaato then looked up at the sky to see multiple captains staring at the conversation. "Oh it looks like we have company." Ichigo was confused by this and looked in the direction that Vaato was looking to see four captains.

" **Soì-Fēng, tõshirõ hitsugaya, shunsui kyoraku and Zaraki Kenpachi. Why am I not surprised, though I knew they'd send someone to at least fight me?** " Vaato jumped in the air and flew towards them meeting them face-to-face.

Kenpachi gave a crazy grin and said, "This hollow got some mouth on'm." Kenpachi raised his reiatsu as it flowed in a yellow hue. "Let's go!" He shot towards Vaato with the intent to kill already having his jagged katana in his hand. Kenpachi went for an upward slashing motion and swung his sword down hitting Vaato director on the neck. Once the katana made contact with Vaato, Zaraki's energy exploded from his sword leaving multiple explosions in its wake.

His fellow captains looked on with sweat drops on the back of their heads.

'This idiot.' They all though simultaneously.

Once the clouds from the explosions dissipated what the captains saw, including Zaraki shocked them. There was Vaato still in the same position with an uninterested look on his face. Zaraki's blade was still on him, but it never cut through Vaato's skin. Vaato narrowed his eyes to the sword and used one finger to take it off his neck. Zaraki was then sent flying back by a punch that Vaato had delivered that was so fast the neither him nor the other captains saw. Before Zaraki could even follow up, Vaato teleported right in his face. Zaraki tried slashing the man, but Vaato caught it with his bare hand and said, " **Cero.** " A huge explosion erupted in the sky and combusted within seconds.

The other captains who were watching decided that just sitting was enough and had drawn their swords.

" **Hyōrinmaru!** "

" **Katen Kyōkotsu!** "

" **Suzumebachi!** "

Three massive sets of reiatsu went off and as the energy dissipated each captain revealed their Shikai. Shunsui had his duel wield curved swords at the ready. Tōshirō's Hyōrinmaru extended slightly in length, and gained a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain. Soì-Fēng Grasped onto Suzumebachi with her right hand revealing a black and gold gauntlet, with a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Suì-Fēng's middle finger.

" **So it seems you all are getting serious.** " Vaato said revealing an unconscious Zaraki as Vaato was holding his body by his neck. " **Well shall we dance.** " He dropped the bulky captain as Zaraki fell onto the ground with a loud thud. Vaato then reached out and pulled his katana out the inside of his jacket. The blade was completely black, even the steel and unlike Zaraki's; Vaato's sword was crafted to have jagged areas to cause more pain when it came out of an opponent.

" **Come.** " Vaato simply said. The captains complied and all came with the intent to kill. Shunsei was the first to attack as he tried to catch Vaato off guard, but the man merely put his sword at his back to counter the attack. While Hitsugaya and soì-Fēng were heading straight towards him he launched a cero. The cero unlike the one he had thrown at Ichigo was considerably more massive and the two captains were barely able to dodge the attack. Then Vaato vanished in a buzz and reappeared behind Shunsei who turned around quick enough to block Vaato's sneaky blow, but was hurled flying by the sure strength of Vaato. Before he could continue his assault further, he noticed that Hitsugaya was trying to attack him from the side, while Soì-fēng tried to attack him above.

' **Hmm it seems I have to use a bit stronger moves.** ' Vaato then took a deep breath and shouted, " **cero de destrucción!** " Hitsugaya and soì-Fēng didn't know what hit them as a burst of gold light shined blinding them. It didn't end there though as a wave of pain came over them as an unbearable heat took over them. It felt hotter than fire itself and it felt like their skin was peeling off. Once the light had ended Vaato was nowhere to seen and the two captains were left with heat burns from every part of their skin. But it didn't stop there as they heard a buzz and in an instant soì-fēng was stabbed in the stomach by Vaato. She spewed out some blood and narrowed her eyes behind her to see Vaato with a grin on his face. Before she could even say anything, Vaato pulled his sword out of her stomach quickly making her scream in pain. He then kicked her with his full strength sending her hurdling into a village shop; taking the whole building with her in the process.

" **This is all you have? Come on at least give me a challenge!** " He noticed that another similar reiatsu had appeared behind him as it was Zaraki. He turned around quickly enough to block Zaraki's attack with ease. Vaato noticed that Zaraki had his eyepatch off his eye as he furthermore felt Zaraki's reiatsu get stronger.

" **So that eyepatch is like a sealing mechanism for you reiatsu huh. Wow if you weren't already on a leash I'd pity you.** " Vaato quickly grabbed Zaraki's face and dived bombed the man head first into the ground knocking the man out instantly.

" **But unfortunately I hate when my opponents get back up. So stay down meat bag or I'll put you down permanently.** " Vaato vanished and reappeared back face-to-face with Shunsei and a badly burned Hitsugaya.

" **Why aren't you using any of your special moves for your shikai's. I'm confused…you don't wanna die right?** "

"Unfortunately we can't as our government has prohibited us to do so unless it's a dire situation. well that goes for me anyway, but for the youngsters they won't really care." Shunsei said. Vaato looked at the man with an incredulous look.

" **And this isn't a dire situation to you. I've literally broke in soul society, beaten all four of you with ease and trust me I've barely broken in a sweat and you think this isn't dire. I knew your government was fucked up but I didn't think it was this bad.** " He said with a tone of disgust. This is why him and his kind hated the Shinigami as they followed rules and guidelines even in battle. The only person that didn't follow these rules was Kenpachi but he didn't even have a shikai so he didn't count. Though he was taken of if his thoughts when he felt a rise in reiatsu in the air.

' **Hm it seems the petit girl has more teeth to bare.** ' He side glanced at the enraged Soì-Fēng as she was now engulfed in wind and was raising the damaged shop by just her reiatsu alone.

" **I hope you can give me a challenging fight in that new form you've taken!** " Vaato said aloud enough for her to hear. She shot towards Vaato as dirt shot up from the ground by her leap off the surface. Vaato inwardly laughed at the girl's persistent determination.

' **This girl never gives up**.'

* * *

 **Next chapter: Another Friends departure**

 **P.S. Check out my Naruto fanfic: The shattered eyes if you like Naruto content.**


End file.
